Huellas Ocultas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Un linaje de mafiosos llega a su fin. ¿Realmente? El actual jefe del FBI tiene una relación que es meramente profesional. ¿Es en serio?  ItaDei
1. Martes antes de medianoche

**Bueno, antes que nada, se trata de mi primer ItaDei ^w^ segundo, este capi lo tenía listo desde hace ya un buen tiempo, pero no loo quise publicar aún porque estaba esperando a que una amiga (cofanaricof ¬¬) le echara una ojeadita Como me gustan muchos los UA de esta serie, este fic también será uno así. :D ItaDei, una de mis favoritas de este anime! (de hecho, me gustan todas las parejas que tengan a Deidara de uke -.-U)En fin, espero que les guste!**

**Advertencias: YAOI, Supongo que lemon en algún momento (pero aún no está seguro), muerte de algún personaje, malas palabras, errores de tipeo que nunca llego a ver :P**

**Pareja principal: **ItaDei

**Otras: **KakuHidan, PainKonan, MadaDei, SasuNaru, SaiGaaLee (trío conflictivo juju), KakaIru y las que se me vayan ocurriendo y cruzando mientras que escribo :P

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, A MÍ ME PERTENECEN PERSONAJES ORIGINALES COMO NANAMI (que solo fue creado para ser odiado por Itachi XD)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dicen que venimos al mundo a sufrir, que la vida es un engaño<em>  
><em>si juegas, tienes que jugar a ganar<em>  
><em>Que eres lo que tienes y tienes lo que te mereces<em>  
><em>Vives, Ganas, Pierdes... dicen que es así."<em>

_Jarabe de Palo - Dicen_

**1. Martes antes de medianoche**

Bufó irritado al sentir que el frío le congelaba hasta los huesos. Vaya mañana para salir... Hundió cuanto pudo sus manos en las mangas de su casaca, y luego, las metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Detestaba el invierno. Era gris, aburrido, frío, vacío. Gris, más que nada y eso era precisamente lo que tanto le irritaba. Pateó una lata mientras caminaba, aparentemente sin rumbo, por la calle. Mujeres corriendo con las compras en grandes bolsas de papel y niños pequeños siguiéndolas, hombres y mujeres ejecutivas apresurándose a llegar al trabajo. ¿Y a él qué? Poco le importaban. Sacó una de sus manos, abriéndola y encontrando un pequeño cigarrillo. Bien, no lo olvidó. Lo tomó e hizo ademán de buscar un encendedor, uno que no encontró. Se giró buscando a alguien, viendo que solo una persona no corría en esa triste mañana. Se acercó tranquilo al sujeto que estaba apoyado en un poste de luz solitario, leyendo el periódico del día.

-Oiga, usted, ¿tiene fuego? –preguntó con su usual tono de voz, lanzándose hacia atrás los mechones rubios que se escapaban de la coleta y que le tapaban la cara, descubriendo ahora sus ojos color cielo.

El hombre bajó el periódico y le dirigió una analizadora mirada. No era demasiado alto, a Deidara le pareció que, más bien, era demasiado chato, mas no comentó nada. Él asintió, abriendo su casaca y sacando un encendedor. Se acercó al rubio, manteniendo la flama bajo el cigarrillo.

-Tome, que la comadreja sigue impaciente –masculló el sujeto en voz baja y apenas moviendo los labios.

Deidara asintió ligeramente, en forma de agradecimiento, para luego alejarse del sujeto. "Con que la comadreja sigue impaciente... Ya habrá que apresurarse un poco."

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?<p>

Itachi alzó la mirada, clavándola en quien había osado perturbar su lectura. No es como si aquello que leía en los extensos informes recibidos le interesase mucho, pero por fin se había animado a leerlos, y ya estaba comenzando a concentrarse, cuando aquel sujeto le había interrumpido, el cual, por cierto, solo era su inútil asistente novato y lo había vuelto a sacar del ritmo. Bufó irritado y puso los ojos en blanco. Era el penúltimo informe.

-¿Y bien _qué_? –preguntó indignado y cortante. Su asistente se encogió, intimidado por el humor de su jefe.

-Bu-bueno, no... ¿no hay nada nuevo?

-Por más grueso que sea el fajo de papeles, no.

Maldición. Aquella era la cruda verdad. Cada semana recibía informes enormes de sus agentes, cada uno más inservible que el otro. Dejó el escrito de lado, sin si quiera terminarlo, y tomó el siguiente. Y entonces tuvo que sonreír.

-¿Eso es un informe? –volvió a hacerse oír su asistente curioso, aunque bastante escéptico ante la presentación de dicho escrito, cosa por la cual nadie lo culpaba- Ah, cierto. Debe de ser el de...

-Ya lo sé. –lo interrumpió Itachi sin miramientos- Mejor tráeme otro café, y no demores.

El joven hombre asintió apresuradamente y desapareció de la pequeña oficina. El de cabello azabache volvió a concentrarse en su último informe. Esta vez con una divertida sonrisa. Tomó el reporte, o mejor dicho, tomó la media hoja escrita a mano con una letra apenas legible, incluso para un doctor. Claro, qué más podía esperar de Deidara. Por lo menos no le hacía perder el tiempo haciéndolo leer cosas extensas y sin contenido. Si se demoraba, era por descifrar lo que había escrito el rubio.

_No hay mucho movimiento, los Iwa están más o menos tranquilos: una entrega grande el martes, un cuarto para medianoche en Shigure, bajo el Puente del Mercado. Planes de extender territorio, nada concreto._

Ok, tal vez ni media página, pero aún así Itachi se sintió contento. Quién como ese niño engreído...

-¡Uchiha-san! ¡Aquí tiene!

-Gracias. –masculló Itachi, aceptando la bebida caliente- Le falta azúcar.

Bien, debía dejar de maltratar tanto al pobre chico, pero es que realmente le molestaba tener que soportar a gente como él. Torpe. No, él no tenía mucha paciencia para personas huecas, podía soportar al enérgico de Naruto, al amargado de su hermano y hasta al pervertido de su ex-jefe, Jiraya. Sí, incluso podía soportar a su tío Madara, cuando se obstinaba por coquetearle a Deidara (por más que Deidara se molestase luego con _él_), pero para los torpes no le quedaba mucho. No es que los culpaba por haber nacido como eran, simplemente trataba de no socializar mucho con ellos. Lástima que tuviese ahora a uno como asistente, debía recordarse a sí mismo, nunca más aceptar que Sai lo sustituyera en una entrevista. Dejó el reporte de Deidara sobre la pila de papeles que le había traído Naruto en la mañana, tomando el teléfono y marcando un número específico.

-Soy yo... sí, sí, los leí, todos... Bien, eso supuse. Te mandaré las próximas indicaciones con Nanami... –el mencionado asistente justo entró de nuevo a la oficina, captando su nombre en la conversación y acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa a su jefe- Ok, entonces en eso quedamos... Ajá, claro... Ah, y dile a tus agentes que dejen de hacer tanto "teatralo" con los informes, es molesto leer diez páginas de no-pasó-casi-nada, que sean directos... No, no estoy alabando indirectamente a nadie, déjate de tonterías, Kakashi. Eso es todo.

Se volvió hacia su asistente, quien le entregó su café ya frío , pero por hacer una buena obra, esta vez decidió no decir nada más. Tomó los apuntes que se había hecho y los juntó con el ultimo reporte.

-¿No se hizo apuntes del informe de De...?

-¿Te parece necesario? –el chico negó fuertemente- Bien, lleva esto donde Kakashi y que sea rápido.

* * *

><p>-Pase... Ah, Deidara. ¡Cuando por fin de dignas a aparecer!<p>

El rubio entró en la gran oficina de su padre. Su cabello ya no estaba atado, sino que lo traía suelto, cayéndole de manera natural sobre los hombros. Su padre se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillón verde oscuro ante su escritorio, hundido en unos aburridos papeles que no hacían más que hacerlo ver más viejo. Apoyado en el sillón y viendo lo que hacía el mayor, estaba su hermano.

-Te tardaste. –acusó este, dedicándole a su hermanito menor una sonrisa burlona.

-No tenía prisa. –contestó Deidara, tomando asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en el cuarto, delante del escritorio.

Su padre alzó por fin la mirada, para volver a bajarla de inmediato. Deidara suspiró de manera inaudible, y observó como su hermano se separaba del sillón verde y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –lo interrogó con una penetrante mirada. Deidara le devolvió el gesto con altivez.

-Ni que te interesara.

-Deidara. –se hizo oír ahora su padre.

-Solo salí a caminar... –se apresuró a corregir su error.

-¿Y eso para qué? –protestó otra vez su hermano. "Dios, aquí se nota que no somos realmente hermanos de sangre..."

-Para alejarme de la peste llamada Hidan.

Su hermano frunció el ceño y luego masculló algo como "Rubia desteñida y plana", sacando un cigarro y abandonando por fin la estancia. Deidara sabía lo que se le vende´ia encima. Si bien Hidan siempre había mostrado más interés por el "negocio familiar", su padre por su parte había mostrado más interés en meterlo mas a él que a Hidan en todo el rollo. Y no es que no supiera las ventajas que eso representaba, pero, por otro lado, hubiera simplemente preferido que le auspiciaran su carrera de artista, que le diesen su parte de la herencia, y luego, lo dejasen en paz. Toda una utopía.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Kakuzu, dejando de escribir.

Su hijo mayor, bueno, su único hijo, frunció el entrecejo. La verdad es que sabía que Deidara no era, por naturaleza, un mafioso, pero el hecho de que hubiese crecido en ese entorno y que, al final, sí hubiese acabado siendo un poco como él (en una manera bastante retorcida, cabe decir) le quitaba la culpa cuando se esforzaba por sacarle una respuesta definitiva a su rubio hijo.

-Ya lo dije, salí a caminar. Me estaba ahogando aquí adentro...

-Por algo tenemos un jardín.

-Un jardín con muros –le espetó Deidara molesto. ¿Cuánto más iba a tener que seguir con esto?

-Como sea, ¿hablaste con Konan? –Deidara asintió- ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna –respondió el chico, haciendo un ademán de querer pararse e irse de aquella habitación. No obstante, fue detenido por un bufido de su padre.

-No he terminado. Siéntate.

Suspirando pesadamente, Deidara se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá. Para empezar, ¿por qué se había metido en la oficina de su padre? No tenía nada que buscar por ahí, su trabajo por esa semana ya estaba hecho. Se pasó cansado una mano por el largo cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás, aunque dejándolo más desordenado que otra cosa.

-¿Qué quieres? –masculló el rubio sin ganas, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que pudiese venir. Siendo Kakuzu como era... Podría pedirle a su hijo que se tirase de un puente para salvar una maleta con dinero, que se disfrazase de mujer para sacar información (y no, no es que ya lo hubiese hecho, no, claro que no. ¡No pongan esa cara!) o que incluso se infiltrara como sirviente en la casa de los Hyuga, o Dios sabía qué cosas más.

-Oh, no es nada especial. –aclaró inexpresivo la cabeza de la familia- Solo quiero que te encargues de la entrega del martes, quiero asegurarme que nada falle ese día...

-Noche. –lo interrumpió Deidara tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Kakuzu asintió y se puso de pie.

-Claro, eso. –murmuró reteniendo el mal humor- Saldrás de aquí a las ocho con Hidan, para encontrarte con Sasori. Él va a ser tu compañero, seguirá tus órdenes.

Mientras su padre seguía hablando y se paraba ante la ventana, Deidara trataba de captar todos los detalles posibles y de no sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. No tenía ganas de que lo arrestaran, pero si lo atrapaban tampoco podían soltarlo así no más o de lo contrario levantaría sospechas. Al igual que tampoco podía ponerse demasiado rápido a salvo. Más sospechas, eso solo daría más razones de desconfiar en él, cosa que debía evitar a toda costa o se vería obligado a fugarse de su casa a la protección de los Uchiha. Una idea que sonaba bien, pero que terminaría por aplastar su orgullo. Y su integridad.

-¿Entendido? Deidara, ¿estás prestando atención?

Tomado por sorpresa, el chico alzó la mirada hacia su progenitor, quien se había colocado delante suyo. El chico rió, pasando de descarado, y luego se disculpó.

-Ah, perdón, ¿qué decías? –Kakuzu suspiró, vencido por la actitud de su hijo- ¿No me lo puedes dar por escrito?

-Nada por escrito, –recordó en tono severo el mayor y Deidara puso los ojos en blanco. Claro, olvidaba lo opuestos que eran los mafiosos de los que trabajaban para el FBI. Y él debía lograr ser de ambos.

-Oh, ok... –masculló el rubio, escuchando ahora sí con atención a las indicaciones dadas.

"Mierda" pensó molesto cuando por fin pudo retirarse a su habitación. Detestaba cuando su padre lo mandaba a supervisar, entregar, espiar, husmear. ¡Agh, lo que fuese! No lo soportaba, la única razón por la que seguía ahí era... era... Bien, no estaba seguro. ¿O sí? Itachi se lo había pedido y Tsunade lo había amenazado con su puño. Dios, él ni si quiera tenía por qué estar ahí. Solo porque había nacido en esa casa. ¡Ja! ¡Idiota tenía que ser! "Bueno, aún no tanto como el bastardo de Hidan, pero en fin, un idiota hecho y derecho."

Se acercó a su ventana y la abrió. Era una ventana alta, lo suficiente como para que el chico pudiese pararse en el alféizar y ver por encima del gran jardín trasero. Su cuarto se encontraba en el tercer piso de la magnífica mansión. Se sentó, dejando que sus pies colgaran libres, y sacó su teléfono. Lo que más le habría gustado en ese momento, hubiera sido llamar a alguno de sus amigos. ¿El detalle? Oh sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo? No podía arriesgar ni a la operación, ni a sí mismo. Miró aburrido la pequeña pantalla táctil que brillaba ante sus ojos. Al diablo con su trabajo, en serio, la próxima vez que lo viera, le daría un buen golpe, al Uchiha que lo contrató. Oh sí, sí que lo haría, y sería ese mismo martes en el que lo iban a arrestar por más que fuese un agente encubierto. Y luego, automáticamente y como si estuviera diseñado para eso, Deidara volvió a pensar en Itachi. Bueno, tal vez lo golpearía y luego le exigiría que lo sacase a comer, para finalmente infiltrarse en su casa y su cama. ¡JA! Sí, claro... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo con el moreno? Ni lo recordaba. Yup, eso era un noviazgo perfecto. Ya recordaba por qué en un principio había intentado mentirle al Uchiha acerca de su familia. Justamente porque sabía que lo iban a usar de espía.

Apoyó cansado la cabeza en el borde de la ventan, observando como unos cuantos jardineros correteaban por el gran jardín o parque en versión "mini". Deidara nunca había tenido amigos en gran cantidad. Es más, en toda su infancia no había conocido jamás a alguien de su edad que no fuese el hijo de una de las familias rivales. En otras palabras, no había tenido amigos hasta que cumplió diecisiete, que fue cuando se le dejó salir solo por primera vez. (Y "solo" significaba "con tres guardaespaldas"). Prácticamente había crecido entre los muros de aquella mansión. Claro, porque para el hijo de alguien como Kakuzu la vida era un peligro. Al menos mientras que fuese pequeño todavía, pero Deidara ya iba a cumplir veintiséis y no necesitaba más a alguien que lo escoltara a todas partes para evitar que fuese secuestrado por otros mafiosos o por la misma policía. Y así pues, Deidara había sido criado por niñera asustadizas y guardaespaldas inexpresivos como las rocas. Hidan recién había llegado cuando ambos chicos tenían dieciséis, y de eso ya habían pasado casi diez años. Y no, Hidan nunca había llegado ni a ser algo cercano a un hermano o un amigo, aunque esa tampoco era la idea por la que había sido adoptado por la familia. No, los Iwa necesitaban un asesino y un posible remplazo en el poder de por si algo le llegase a suceder al rubio. Hidan, desde el principio, se llevó mal con el hijo legítimo de la familia. Deidara nunca lo soportó, y no solo porque lo hubiese descubierto más de una vez en la cama de su padre, sino que desde el principio el ojivioleta le había parecido una de las personas más insoportables que existían en ese mundo. No es que le molestasen las miles de lisuras que daba de sí, sino que casi tres cuartos de esos insultos iban dirigidos a él; no le molestaba que el sujeto se acostase con su padre, sino que el idiota no hacía más que venirle con eso, creyendo por eso que se iba a ganar un mejor lugar. ¡Por favor! Se nota de lejos que ese exhibicionista no había crecido ahí, que, si bien era un asesino a sangre fría, nunca iba a dejar de ser solo un subordinado si seguía siendo, a la vez, el amante del jefe. Pero bueno, Hidan no tenía que saber eso...

Pero Deidara ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Martes a medianoche... Esperaba que por lo menos el bastardo Uchiha apareciese en escena, de lo contrario le daría dos golpes en vez de uno.

* * *

><p>Martes, siete y media de la noche.<p>

Oh, cómo pasaba el tiempo si eres el amante favorito de un gran mafioso. Bah, él solo quería ascender. Poco le importaba si para eso tenía que acostarse con un viejo decrépito (que por cierto sabía muy bien como iban las cosas a la hora de no tener nada de ropa encima) para lograr eso. Y no lo iba a negar, el sexo con ese sujeto lo satisfacía casi de la misma manera que el matar a gente inocente, y a la no tan inocente. Lo único que de veras no soportaba era a esa niña rubia. Si no fuera porque era la hija de Kakuzu, ya la habría mandado a volar muy lejos. Algo en esa _niña_ le daba la impresión de que no era de fiar. Aunque todo el mundo que conocía a `la guadaña´ de los Iwa decía lo mismo: "No hará nada, Deidara, al final, siempre hace lo que su padre quiere". Sí, como no. Él, por lo menos, no confiaba en la "rubia barata", por más que le viniesen con que lo hiciese. Sí, Deidara cumplía con todas las órdenes, pero a regañadientes. ¿Y qué aseguraba que, a parte de cumplir con las tareas encomendadas por Kakuzu, no hacía otras cosas también? Uno no podía confiar ni en sus hijos.

Cerró de golpe su puerta, dispuesto a cambiarse para luego salir. Solo necesitaba algo más cómodo, tal vez algo un poco más oscuro para no resaltar, aunque con el farol rubio que tendría que acompañar primero eso sería algo muy poco factible. Sin embargo, luego ya no estaría con Deidara, por lo que ya tendría más libertad de movimiento. Y mucha más diversión. Luego de salir de la ducha, se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa y zapatos del mismo color. Sobre su pecho descubierto brillaba su amuleto. Al verse en el espejo, pensó que parecía un muerto de tanta palidez, mas no fue algo que le importó mucho. Él no era como la niña que ahora debía estar maquillándose en el tercer piso. ¡Y un demonio, pensaba demasiado en esa Barbie de segunda!

Tiró la puerta al salir, dándole a entender a toda la casa que ya estaba listo. Al bajar a la sala de recepción, se encontró con Konan, quien parecía estar discutiendo sobre algo con Pain. Bueno, discutiendo... Muy a su manera, claro está, o sea, en susurros y sin dar mucho de sí. Hidan no sabía si realmente era una pareja. Trabajaban mucho juntos y eran bastante efectivos como equipo (como llegó a comprobar), pero si había algo más que eso no estaba claro. Probablemente Kakuzu sí sabía, pero tampoco era que le interesase el tema, por lo que tampoco preguntó. Se sentó en un sillón, disponiéndose a esperar a la rubia, la cual, se imaginaba, debía seguir peinándose. "Rubia inútil", pensó irritado, mascando con impaciencia su labio inferior. Él no estaba hecho para permanecer sentado en una habitación lujosa, esperando a una rubia codiciada más por su cuerpo que por lo que realmente sabía hacer. (Bueno, eso último no era seguro, pero Hidan supuso que podría ser verdad.)

Pasaban los minutos, y cuando por fin Deidara se dignó a aparecer, Hidan se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Y tú? ¿Piensas dejar que pase primero el fin del mundo antes de dignarte a aparecer?

Pero Deidara solo sonrió de manera burlona e inclinó ligeramente el rostro. Las miradas de Konan y Pain recayeron sobre los dos "hermanos".

-¿Qué? –bufó molesto el albino.

-Ahm. No nada, Hidan. –canturreó el rubio, lo cual solo causó que el menor por meses se irritara aún más- Es solo que... son cinco para las ocho, asesino de cuarta.

Hidan primero lo miró sin entender, a lo que Deidara dejó de lado su sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco, no sin soltar un suspiro de frustración.

-Dios que eres lento. –resopló ahora impaciente- Salimos a las ocho, no tengo por qué estar aquí antes.

Al parecer, una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza, pues por fin Hidan captó que había bajado demasiado temprano. "Eso lo deja en claro…", pensó malhumorado. Sin más, los dos jóvenes salieron por la gran puerta principal, y luego por el portón. Deidara iba vistiendo igual de simple que Hidan, solo que su camisa era roja, aunque en una tonalidad clara y no muy fosforescente, al igual que solo traía abiertos los primeros dos botones y no todos. Con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos hasta ya perecía algo más varonil, pensó Hidan en manera de broma, mas por no pelearse, llamar la atención y cagar la misión, decidió no decir nada. Deidara traía el pelo amarrado. La verdad era que Hidan jamás lo había visto salir con el pelo suelto. No sabía si el chico lo hacía a propósito o no, pero tampoco se iba a romper la cabeza con ese tema. Kakuzu una vez había comentado que Deidara se parecía mucho a su madre, y así tenía que ser, dado que con el padre no había mucho parecido.

Las calles estaban frías y abandonadas, aunque al principio aún estuvieran muy bien iluminadas. Deidara y Hidan caminaban sin intercambiar palabra o mirada alguna, solo seguían su camino bien memorizado. Cuando la luz ya iba escaseando, y el entorno se volvía cada vez más sombrío, se encontraron en una de las calles más peligrosas de la ciudad. Una que conocían bien. Entraron en uno de los burdeles que se apiñaban a lo largo de la descuidada calle. "Akatsuki" era lo único que brillaba en neón en aquel lugar. Hidan iba caminando por detrás de Deidara, quien se quedó parado ante la barra, sentándose y prosiguiendo a pedir algo de beber. Hidan se sentó a su lado. ¿Aún no estaba ahí el niñero de la rubia? ¿No era que supuestamente no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente? Hidan detestaba a sujetos así, en especial al maestro de su hermano. O lo más probable era que sí estuviese ahí presente, solo que Deidara no lograba encontrarlo. Cosa que no le extrañaría demasiado, no porque _la niña_ fuese incapaz o algo así, sino porque el pelirrojo era un maestro de los disfraces. No solo aparentaba tener como treinta años menos de los que realmente tenía, sino que también era raro verlo mostrar su verdadera apariencia.

La cantinera les trajo dos vasos y el de Hidan se vació sin demora. Un par de minutos transcurrieron, solo con la áspera voz de la cantante de turno y las risitas que los clientes compartían con las prostitutas, junto con otros murmullos del lugar. Deidara mantenía la vista fija en su vaso, la cabeza ligeramente agachada y su típico mechón amenzando con caer dentro del líquido alcohólico. En un momento alzó la mirada y luego terminó de beber el contenido de su vaso, para que acto seguido se levantase y se dirigiese a una de las esquinas más oscuras de la estancia, en donde lo perdió de vista. Hidan no lo siguió, de todas maneras no iría con él una vez que saliese del bar. Pidió otro vaso, el cual le fue servido y, luego de alrededor de diez minutos, Deidara volvió a aparecer seguido de cerca por un hombre de avanzada edad, una espesa barba y pequeños ojos negros. Traía un abrigo marrón y sucio, y un sombrero verde oscuro. Supuso que se trataba de Sasori, haciendo uso de una de sus mil caras.

-Veo que encontraste a tu niñera. - se mofó el albino, recibiendo una mirada despectiva por parte del mayor. Se paró y se dirigió hacia la salida, seguido por Deidara y Sasori, quienes luego emprendieron la dirección opuesta al camino que tomó él.

Hidan podía recordar perfectamente las indicaciones de Kakuzu. Jamás se permitiría el cometer un error, más aún si se trataba de matar a alguien. Se permitía ser sádico y sangriento, dado que aquello no lo consideraba un error. Uno podía matar como se le diese la gana, la cosa era simplemente no dejarse atrapar. Aquellos que se esmeraban por no dejar rastros los consideraba perdedores. Era cosa natural para él, el hacer su trabajo de forma natural y sin perder el tiempo con limpiar o tonterías parecidas. Apresuró el paso, pensando en lo que le esperaba, hasta que dejó atrás los barrios bajos para volver a emerger en la zona residencial. Buscó una calle y la encontró. Buscó una casona y la halló. Buscó una puerta, alguien que le abriese, una ventana, una habitación y una persona determinada. Y entonces comenzó para él la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahm, bueno, ese fue el primer capi ^^ Bueno? Malo? Intermedio? Trataré de que todos lo capítulos tengan ese largo, a menos que les paresca demasiado tedioso el leer tanto (a mi me pasa a veces, aunque depende más de la narrativa del autor que de la extensión en sí XD) Por último... Es <em>Pain <em>o _Pein_? Bueno, yo creo que es con A, pero he comenzado a tener mis dudas porque he visto que algunos lo escriben con E... bueno, ya saben, me lo hacen saber ^^**

**En fin, nos estamos leyendo! ^0^**


	2. Madrugada

Advierto: es un capitulo confuso. Mi amiga, Anari-chan, creo que está por colgarme TT_TT Anari te quiero! . EN FIN! Hay muchos saltos de escnea, pero creoq ue el tiempo va en orden normal (creo que a eso se le dice orden cronológico :D) La idea es crear confusion y creo que lo logre pero no de la manera deseada prometo que los siguientes capitulos no seran tan raros ^^

* * *

><p><em>"I know your name<br>But I won't tell  
>We must keep this secret well<br>Privacy's hard to find  
>Eyes are watching all the time"<em>

_Lindsay Lohan – To know your name_

**2. Madrugada**

Deidara tenía frío. La camisa que llevaba puesta no abrigaba ni nada de eso y Sasori parecía haberlo notado. Una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en los labios del maestro de los disfraces y era seguro que, si el chico comenzaba a tiritar, comenzaría el a reírse. Sasori no reía seguido, pero Deidara era todo un caso para él y por eso haría una excepción. El hombre había instruído a muchos hijos de la familia Iwa y eso era su trabajo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, lo cual no significaba que le gustasen todos los aspectos de su ocupación. Deidara había sido uno de sus mejores alumnos, además de que ahora había pasado de ser su "encargo" a ser su jefe. Kakuzu lo había puesto bajo su tutela desde que tenía siete años, y hasta que el rubio cumplió la mayoría de edad, había sido su superior. Lo cual ahora estaba invertido, aunque le contentaba el hecho de que el menor aún le guardase respeto. O que por lo menos lo aparentase. Uno nunca sabía... Podía decir que bien en el fondo se enorgullecía de haber formado a `la guadaña´, aunque, por otro lado, se arrepentía de haberle enseñado ciertas cosas a Deidara. El chico era un asesino ahora, ya no un niño inocente que solo buscaba salir a toda costa de una mansión que hacía para él de cárcel, ya no era un niño en busca de amigos, sino un criminal en busca de no ser arrestado. Pero aún así, Deidara siempre seguía logrando ganarse excepciones con su maestro. Porque Deidara era especial.

Y Porque Sasori lo amaba.

-Es aquí –murmuró el chico cuando estaban parados a uno de los extremos del puente. Sasori enarcó una ceja.

-Creí que Kakuzu había dicho que era "bajo el puente" –masculló con voz ronca el hombre disfrazado.

-Arriba, abajo... ¿Importa? –bufó Deidara, tratando de no alzar la voz. Sasori negó con la cabeza.

Dirigiéndose a una de las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban hacia las orillas del sucio río. Deidara lo siguió de cerca. No más de cinco hombres los esperaban ahí. "¿A eso le dicen una entrega grande? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a mi viejo?" Cuando los dos estuvieron a la altura de los otros sujetos, Deidara dio un paso hacia adelante, dándose a conocer por su apariencia, la cual era bastante conocida en todo el círculo. Todo el mundo sabía de quién se trataba cuando aparecía un chico de no más de veintisiete años, de cabello rubio y largo, y de ojos azules.

Bien, según Kakuzu, la cosa era ir, recibir y luego esfumarse. Nada más. Lo mejor, o al menos así lo había dicho su padre, era que regresase de frente a su casa y le diese "la entrega". Sabía Dios de qué demonios se trataba ahora. Drogas estaban descartadas, Kakuzu nunca lo había mandado a hacer algo en esa área, al menos no a recibir y llevar. Podían ser documentos o algo por el estilo. ¿O una bomba? Kakuzu cada día se volvía más loco, o por decirlo de una manera más bonita: ingenioso. Como sea, Deidara recibió lo que parecía se una pequeña caja, larga y plana, de tamaño y forma similar al de una computadora portátil. Se trataba de un maletín. Eso era todo, ahora debía largarse de ahí.

-Vamos –murmuró Sasori impacientándose a causa de la lentitud del rubio.

Pero Deidara no se movío. Sasori volvió a insistir una vez más, mas fue en vano. Y entonces, la noche se iluminó y segundos después el silencio se esfumó.

* * *

><p>-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿ES EN SERIO? ¿NADIE OYÓ NADA DE NADA DE ÉL?<p>

Nadie se atrevió a responder y el silencio reinó por unos instantes. Madara gruñó irritado, dejando caer un manojo de papeles sobre la mesa de Tsunade, mas esta ni se inmutó.

-Suficiente –bufó y Sasuke se hundió en el sillón que había acaparado-. Naruto.

El aludido alzó la mirada, ladeando un poco el rostro.

-¿Yo qué? –preguntó sin miedo, a lo que el azabache mayor frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que "yo qué"? Te irás ahora a revisar –dijo con impaciencia, tanto así que a Shizune se le heló la sangre en las venas. Kakashi rió por lo bajo, y Jiraya pareció recordar que seguía ahí presente, por lo que desvió la mirada de su manuscrito y observó al segundo al mando, Madara.

-¿Y eso? ¿A dónde? –masculló sin ganas el rubio, mirando hacia Tsunade, quien seguía inmersa en los papeles que se amontonaban sobre su escritorio.

-Puede que haya sucedido algo, Sai necesitará ayuda –explicó Madara recuperando la calma-.

-Tiene a Gaara –murmuró Naruto en voz baja-. En cualquier caso él nos habría avisado si algo hubiera sucedido con Sai. O si no que vaya Sasuke. O Lee, en el peor de los casos...

-No seas idiota, Gaara no puede audarlo en su estado –le espetó Sasuke, diciendo por fin algo, molestando al rubio.

-Entonces ve tú –bufó Naruto.

Bien, se suponía que debía seguir las órdenes que le eran dadas, pero él no iba a ir. No, ni loco. Que el idiota de Sai se las viera solo o que por lo menos fuese su primo bueno para nada a ayudarle si era el caso de que estuviese enproblemas. Él no iba a ir.

-Naruto –se hizo entonces oír por fin la rubia desde detrás de sus papeleos-. No seas un mocoso insolente y ve.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, mirando hacia Tsunade, la cual ya se había vuelto de nuevo hacia su detestable papeleo, y ahí ya no tuvo más remedio que ir. Si Tsunade lo decía con ese tono de amenaza, era mejor obedecer.

Salió, seguido de cerca por Sasuke, quien no dejaba de lado esa molesta sonrisa arrogante que tanto le agotaba la poca paciencia que tenía de reserva.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba sumida en la casi absoluta oscuridad. Alguien debió de cerrar las cortinas, dado que él las había dejado abiertas cuando salió y, cuando había vuelto, solo cayó sobre su cama y se quedó dormido. Se estiró, haciendo un intento por desperezarse, y luego giró la cabeza. Su mirada recayó sobre la mesita de noche, sobre la cual había dejado tirada la pistola. Su cabellera rubia estaba enredada, al parecer se había movido mucho mientras dormía. Supuso que habría sido una pesadilla, eso explicaría el sabor salado en su boca. Y agradeció el nunca poder recordar sus pesadillas.<p>

Casi todos los cinco sujetos que habían estado bajo el puente fueron agarrados. Su padre lo iba a colgar, pero por lo menos le había traído la entrega. Ahora a saber si eso era bueno o malo para él. Él y Sasori habían logrado escapar, aunque un policía había tenido que pagar eso con su vida. Maldito el momento en que le dieron la jodida pistola. Itachi se iba a poner como una furia, detestaba que Deidara se metiese en tiroteos y, aún peor, odiaba que Deidara matase a alguien. Aunque, recapacitando, había sido en defensa propia, dado que nadie ahí presente sabía de su posición como infiltrado.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaría molesto, bien molesto. Demonios, ni si quiera había tenido oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a lo que le habían entregado. Primero porque el estúpido maletín estaba sellado y segundo porque tenía a Sasori siguiéndole hasta el portón de la casa, donde luego fue perseguido por cinco escoltas. "Perfecto..." Algo le decía que de nuevo pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a Itachi.

Sin duda necesitaba recuperar el maletín o descubrir que se hallaba dentro de este y qué planeaba Kakuzu hacer con él.

* * *

><p>Él sabía que había algo que apestaba en todo eso. La entrega "falló", pero solo para ellos. Primero, aparecen de la nada los inútiles policía. Segundo, los enviados de Kakuzu, sin mencionar que uno de ellos era su hijo, se salían ilesos de la situación, mientras que sus hombres fueron atrapados. Y para rematar, Kakuzu ahora tenía la entrega. Perfecto, más no podía pedir. Ahora solo faltaba que la puerta de su oficina se abriese y que entrasen los agentes del FBI a arrestarlo. Cosa que esperaba que no sucediese, mucho tenía con que el Iwa se saliese campante de esa jugada. Le iba acostar mucho el verle luego a la cara sin ser superado por las ganas de ahoracarlo ahí mismo. Definitivamente tenía que deshacerse de él, y si era necesario, también de su hijo y del asesino que tenían ahí de posible remplaz. Sin duda, tenía que borrar a todos los Iwa del mapa.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara se hacía el que ya no oía nada. Acurrucado en el sofá y esperando a que amaneciese de una buena vez, dejaba que el griterío de Hidan pasase de largo y sin afectarle. Konan bebía con parsimonia de su taza de té, mientras que a su costado estaba sentado Pain haciendo Dios sabía qué con unos papeles que había traído consigo. La joven mujer de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada y observaba al rubio, quien con sus audífonos aparentemente rehuía al mundo. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada, mas nadie parecía querer dormir. Una extraña aura permanecía esparcida por la mansión, dejando a casi todos sus habitantes en una extraño estado de trance.<p>

Casi todos, he dicho, puesto que Hidan seguía discutiendo con Gaara, aunque Konan estaba comenzando a sospechar que el griterío del albino se debía más a que no lograba impacientar al pelirrojo que por otra cosa.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me interesa una mierda lo que ese estúpido de Kisame tiene para decir, solo quiero que su jodido jefe de una buena vez me devuelva mi guadaña! –protestó Hidan y Konan enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu guadaña? –preguntó vencida por la curiosidad.

-A ti qué... –bufó molesto el asesino, a punto de agregar un "perra" cuando Pain le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

Deidara tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco y romper a reír ante la mueca de su hermano. De sus audífonos no salía ni la más mínima pisca de música, Deidara estaba más concentrado en oír las conversaciones abstractas de aquellas estrafalarias personalidades que estaban bajo el mando de su padre. No es que le sacase mucho provecho a eso, pero era parte de su trabajo el mantener ojos y oídos bien abiertos, al igual que la boca bien cerrada. Su mirada permanecía clavada en un punto muerto de la luna de la ventana de la sala, mientras que Hidan seguía repartiendo insultos a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo mil veces? –suspiró aburrido Gaara-. Orochimaru no ha tenido tiempo a causa de que uno de sus mejores hombres está tras las rejas y su prioridad ahora es sacarlo. Y en cuanto a Kisame, no es su cul...

-¡No me interesan una mierda tus excusas baratas!

Deidara no se movió, mas estaba a punto de. Oh, había olvidado que la entrega era de Orochimaru. Su padre no le había dicho demasiado al respecto del , tenía lo que quería, por lo que lo dejó en paz. En cuanto a Sasori, no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada que este le lanzó antes de irse otra vez de la mansión. Deidara no sabía bien qué había significado aquella manera de mirarlo de Sasori, pero en cierta manera le preocupaba que sospechase de él. Pero el punto era que Kakuzu ya no le iba a pedir mucho por al menos una semana o dos. Bien por él, bien por todos los que no fuesen Orochimaru y sus seguidores. Ah, y claro, Hidan. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su guadaña? A Deidara no le interesaba personalmente, pero sospechaba que algo le había sucedido en su último trabajo.

Rendido, cerró los ojos y se concentró en no perder la paciencia y aburrirse, aunque lo último ya había sucedido. Oyó en el fondo como Konan le susurraba algo a Pain, mas no llegó a oírlo con claridad.

-...ayer... todos lo vieron... no, nada... Claro, ¿qué crees?

La maldijo por hablar en voz tan baja y maldijo a sus oídos por no ser superdotados. Y deseó con todo su corazón no haber nunca aceptado ese "trabajo". No lo hacía porque la paga fuese buena, sino que solo porque había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarse convencer. En algún momento Pain se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar, aparentemente harto de estar escuchando a Hidan, quien seguía discutiendo con el pobre de Gaara, si bien este solo era un mensajero y no tenía por qué soportar castigo de tal magnitud. Pero al parecer el chico tenía mucha paciencia. Cansada, Konan se paró también y salió, dejando atrás a los más jóvenes del lugar. Deidara volvió a suprimir un suspiro y se hundió un poco más en el mullido sofá. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a Hidan gritar, lo más probable era que no duraría mucho antes de que se largase él también de aquella endemoniada sala.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos a los sujetos...<p>

-Enviados de Orochimaru –masculló molesto Itachi, dándole un sorbo a su enésimo café de la noche.

¿O debía decir "mañana"? Dado que ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y lentamente se acercaba el amanecer...

Nanami se encogió en su lugar. Sabía de sobra que con ese tema había que tener cuidado. Itachi no se tragaba a Orochimaru, sin duda era el mafioso que más ansiaba meter en la cárcel y eso por muchas razonoes, entre las cuales la más importante era el hecho de los continuos intentos de Orochimaru por ganarse a Sasuke como aliado. Todo el mundo sabía que Orochimaru era muchísimo más viejo de lo que aparentaba, sin embargo, nadie sabía cómo se mantenía tan activo. Habían rumores de que se hallaba enfermo, lo cual le permitía a Itacih sospechar que el sujeto buscaba un sucesor. Sin embargo, no veía por qué Sasuke y no su perro faldero alias Kabuto. Era algo totalmente sin sentido, dado que Sasuke ya trabajaba para el FBI y orochimaru lo sabía bien.

-Genial, esa víbora no se contenta nunca –bufó el moreno y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla-. Necesitamos que Deidara consiga esa entrega.

-Pero él mismo dijo que la caja estaba sellada y que ni si quiera Kakuzu la había abierto –dijo ahora un tercero y los demás presentes asintieron. Nadie sabía qué decir, ni hablar de _hacer_.

-Tiene que traernos ese maletín –dijo por fin Kakashi con sencillez-. Sin duda es algo peligroso, o por lo menos importante.

Gai meneó la cabeza.

-Es muy peligroso, no podemos dejar de considerar la seguridad de Deidara...

Otro silencio. Estaban todos los presentes de la reunión pasada, solo que sin Naruto, Sasuke y Madara, y con Itachi, Nanami y Gai presentes. Este último estaba sentado al lado de Kakashi en el sofá de la oficina de Tsunade, la cual ahora se paseaba impaciente por la oficina. Todos estaban tensos, o por lo menos ansiosos o algo cercano.

La rubia no quería arriesgar a ninguno de sus agentes, mucho menos si se trataba de Deidara. Era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, pero el chico se parecía tanto a... El punto era que Tsunade se sentía capaz de dar hasta su vida por él. No porque lo conociese en realidad, Tsunade nunca había tratado mucho con el rubio, a penas habían intercambiado palabras.

Jiraya por su lado, solo había venido a husmear un poco en su antiguo trabajo y había dado con todo en una reunión importante. Pero como era el ex-jefe del lugar... Bueno, nadie lo iba a echar. Aunque ya no fuese su asunto, aquello le preocupaba. Le preocupaba el ver que Madara , aunque en ese momento no estuviese presente, estaba perdiendo los estribos, además del tacto para resolver situaciones así.

-Lo sacaremos de ahí –dijo por fin Itachi.

Las miradas volvieron a recaer sobre él. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Ahm, Itachi-san... –se aventuró Nanami valientemente, aunque fue callado por su jefe.

-A Deidara, ya va siendo hora que lo saquemos de ahí –dijo seriamente Itachi-. Le pediremos que traiga la entrega consigo...

-No podemos arriesgarnos a perder un agente en la casa de los Iwa –protestó Tsunade, interrumpiendo a Itachi.

Kakashi asintió, aunque sabía bien que Itachi también tenía razón con lo que decía. Hace mucho que habían hecho que Deidara volviese a su casa y hace mucho que el rubio había vuelto a tener que dejar de lado la vida que tanto anhelaba para volver a encadenarse a su padre y los sucios negocios de este.

-Itachi –se metió ahora Jiraya-, tienes razón hasta cierto punto, pero Deidara es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar.

Itachi se mantuvo sereno, cosa que alivió a todos un poco. Al menos él no tenía el carácter de su tío, pensó Jiraya, cuando en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Tsunade.

* * *

><p>-<em>Soy yo <em>–masculló impaciente, manteniendo la mirada fija en el cuadro que colgaba por encima de la puerta de su despacho-. _Sí, sí, está aquí... Ahm, no sé, no... Ah, sí, supongo. Claro, lo haré. Bien._

Sin más, se levantó y salió de la oficina, antes de que apareciese nuevamente Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Deidara no podía decir que no le sorprendiese el saber que Gaara y él eran del mismo equipo. Sabía que el FBI metía agentes por donde podía, pero aún así no se esperaba que el mensajero de la serpiente fuese un agente encuierto tal cual lo era él. Ni modo, era bueno saberlo.<p>

Pateó aburrido una lata que se le cruzó en el camin. Ya no lo había soportado más, el ambiente, las personas y todo en sí de la mansión lo estaba volviendo loco. Pateó de nuevo la lata y pensó que era raro que en un barrio tan fino de todas maneras hubiese basura tirada por el suelo. No es que todas las zonas como esa estuviesen solo llenas de mafioso, de hecho, eran pocas las grandes familias que estaban tan arriba en el negocio como para poder vivir en un lugar así. Y cuando decía que eran pocas, pues pocas eran.

Por no decir que solo se trataba de dos familias.

Los Hyuga y los Iwa siempre habían sido rivales, mas sus territorios estaban un tanto lejos como para que se estuviesen peleando todo el tiempo. Deidara sabía que el actual líder de los Hyuga aún era bastante joven y que, con solo veintidos años, se había hecho con el poder de su zona. Si a Deidara le interesase ese tipo de vida, lo habría envidiado. Pero no, no era el caso.

Definitivamente era un contraste cuando los jefes de las dos familias se encontraban, su padre no era el más joven, cosa que su rival sí. Pero tampoco era que aquellos fuesen los únicos grandes hombres del círculo. Estaban también Orochimaru que, si bien no se trataba de toda una familia, tenía un buen territorio bajo su mando, al igual que Danzou, aunque este último no se dejaba ver mucho últimamente, ni tampoco tenía un territorio grande. Para eso se necesitaba toda una familia que, generación tras generación, siguiese gobernando. Deidara lo sabía bien, por algo había crecido ahí.

Alzó la mirada del suelo, olvidando por fin la lata que traía pateando desde hace ya una cuadra de distancia, para finalmente buscar un lugar donde sentarse. No tenía ganas de volver a "casa", de hecho no tenía ni ganas ya de seguir despierto. Quería dormir, porque durmiendo ya parecía ser la única manera de olvidar que su vida amorosa era un fracaso. Pero aún el aura depresiva de la mansión se adhería a él, aquella extraña sensación de vacío aún no lo había abandonado.

* * *

><p>-Oye... ¡Naruto! –lo llamó Sasuke siguiéndolo ya un buen rato.<p>

Cuando habían salido del departamento del FBI, habrian sido a penas las diez, pero en ese momento su reloj ya señalaba las seis de la mañana. Se habían pasado toda la noche en vela, tratando de encontrar a Sai. Sasuke soltó un bufido. Su idiota primo, Sai, en serio parecía esmerarse en causar problema tras problema. Lo más probable era que simplemente haya decidido autoregalrse unos días libres y no avisarle a nadie. No sería la primera vez que sucede después de todo.

-¿Qué queires? –masculló Naruto de mal humor.

Tenía frío, demonios, ¡y cómo! Lo único que quería en ese momento el rubio agente era largarse a casa y meterse de frente a su cama. Lamenteblemente tendría que primero pasar por la cocina, dadoq ue su estómago lo estaba matando. No había enado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de haberse negado a aceptar la invitación de Sasuke de ir con él a comer antes de ir a departamento. Se maldijo a sí y su maldito orgullo. Agh, habría sido solo una cena, no debía ser precisamente una cita y... ¿¡Y qué estaba diciendo! ¡Si lo único que el Uchiha bastardo quería era burlarse de él!

Sasuke al parecer notó que su compañero luchaba con el hambre y el frío, mas pensó que en ese momento sería mejor callar. Lo más probable, si le ofrecía dejar el trabajo por un rato e ir por algo de comer, era que Naruto, con su mal humor de toda una noche desvelada en vano, le gritaría su vida y lo acusará de pecar de vago y etc, etc... Y Sasuke definitivamente no tenía ganas de eso ahora.

Por lo que simplemente siguieron caminando en silencio por aquel barrio de clase alta, hasta que llegaron a un parque, donde por fin fue Naruto quien sugirió que se sentasen en una banca a descansar.

Se acercaron al lugar, buscando una banca no muy expuesta. El sitio estaba desierto y la neblina de otoño en un momento que se suponía que era invierno... El clima sin duda estaba drogado. Estaban por elegir una banca cerca de unos árboles, cuando en ese momento Sasuke tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo zarandeó ligeramente.

-Oye, Uzumaki –susurró llamándole la atención.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, hasta que notó que Sasuke apuntaba hacia un lugar específico con la mirada. Siguió la dirección indicada, descubriendo que sí había alguien en aquel parque. Parecia haberse quedado dormido en una banca.

Se aproximaron al sujeto, cuando entonces el Uchiha notó de quién se trataba. Sonrió divertido. Naruto sin embargo, lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó molesto pero en voz baja.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo un amigo –murmuró y luego le susurró al oído-. Él es Deidara.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. ¿Deidara? ¿_Ese_ Deidara? ¿Aquel del que siempre Madara le hablaba? ¿El supuesto novio de Itachi? Naruto nunca lo había visto, ni is quiera en foto, pero algo en él le gustó, pero a la vez tocó algo en él que ni sabía que existía. Algo así como una melancolía.

Sasuke percibió que Naruto ya estaba mucho tiempo mirando a Deidara sin decir nada. Siempre pensó que Deidara sería atractivo para cualquiera, mas no creyó que fuese aquello lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó por fin vencido por la curiosidad.

-¿No crees que deberíamos despertarlo? Está muy expuesto...

Sasuke asintió.

-Deidara siempre fue idiota... –masculló-. Pero no deberíamos... Alguien podría vernos, ya es muy sospechosos que estemos aquí parados delante de él.

Naruto asintió, mascullando algo así como "pero tú me jalasta hasta aquí", y luego ambos chicos se alejaron del bello durmiente.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin volvió a su apartamento, Itachi suspiró aliviado. Ya no pasó por la cocina, gracias a la sopa a la que lo invitó Jiraya antes de dejarlo ir. Al parecer el viejo estaba preocupado por Madara e Itachi no lo culpaba. Él también lo estaba. Tratando de apresurase, se desvistió y se acostó, deseando más que anda en el mundo tener otra vez a Deidara consigo.<p>

"Ahí lo tienes Itachi, si tan solo hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada..."

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> Mmh... pues pretendo continuar con este fic, pero, de ser el caso de que me demore en actualizar, me disculpo de antemano XD ya saben, el cole y bla bla bla me tiene un tanto ocupada, así como también trato de actualizar mis demás fanfics... -.-UU En fin, dejen reviews! . Este intento de escritora los necesita TT_TT


	3. Escape

Tadaaan! termine, antes de lo esperado, el tercer capi ^w^ quiero aplausos! . mm buno

* * *

><p><em>"Forget about everything and run away yeah"<em>

_Avril Lavigne - Runaway_

**3. Escape**

No estaba muy seguro de cómo lo haría. ¿Que si estaba nervios? Demonios, ¡sí! Trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se infiltró en la oficina de su padre para robarle algo, y fue entonces que cayó e la cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho. Pero aún así, nunca era tarde para una primera vez y además él necesitaba recuperar esa entrega sí o sí. Deidara estaba harto de pudrirse en esa asquerosa mansión de mafiosos, él ya tenía las anrices llenas, así que tomaría el condenado maletín y se largaría.

Poco le importaba si Itachi se molestaba con él. ¡A él le valía! Es más, ¡Itachi lo iba a acoger en su apartamento porque Deidara ya no tenía casa fuera de la mansión!

Miró con cuidado por la esquina, viendo que justo un par de hombres, entre los cuales se encontraba Kakuzu, salieron de la oficina. Su padre conversaba con un hombre en especial. Era muy joven y pelirrojo. Se trataba de Gaara. Deidara supuso que le estaba dando los últimos detalles de la respuest que tenía para el mensaje de Orochimaru.

Esperó un rato, escondiéndose tras un florero gigante al pasar a su lado el grupo de hombres que escoltó a Gaara y a Kakuzu a la entrada. Esperó un rato, hasta que consideró que ya no había moros en la costa. Salió rápidamente de su escondite y dobló la esquina, acercándose con prisa a la puerta de la oficina. Consigo traía su mochila.

Era ahora o nunca; si fallaba, fallaba todo.

Entró con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, y volvió a cerra la puerta. Sabía bien que no había ni cámaras ni audífonos en aquella habitación, a Kakuzu no le convenía. Si cualquier video indebido caía en manos equivocadas... Bueno, ya se lo imaginan. La policía o la familia rival, no importaba mucho la verdad, ambas opciones eran lo suficientemente peligrosas. Se aproximó al gran escritorio de madera importada, sacando de su bolsillo la llave que requería la cerradura donde supuso que se encontraría el maletín. Se arrodilló ante los cajones y los inspeccionó. Los primeros dos no tenían cerradura, por lo que de frente abrió el tercero. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue dinero en grandes cantidades. Dólares. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su padre tendría ese dinero ahí? Tomó un fajo de billetes, inspeccionándolo de la manera que le fue enseñada y descubrió que eran falsos. Tomó otro billete de otro fajo, dando esta vez con uno verdadero. Eso era verdaderamente extraño.

Lo meditó por un rato y luego tomó una pequeña cantidad de billetes de cada fajo, guardándolos en su mochila, y volvió a cerrar el cajón. Descubrió que el cuarto cajón no estaba cerrado con llave, así como también lo encontró vacío. Golpeó ligeramente sobre el piso del cajón, más no parecía que tuviese un compartimento oculto. Volvió a cerrar el cajón y se puso de pie. ¿Dónde pordía haber puesto Kakuzu el maletín? ¿Escondido en algún lugar del que ni Deidara sospecharía? Eso solo haría todo más complicado. Pasó la mirada por la estancia, buscando con urgencia algo que delatase el paradero de la entrega, mas no encontró mucho. Ya iba a volverse otra vez hacia la salida, cabe decir que muy frustrado, cuando algo captó su atención. Se trataba de una maseta que parecía un poco fuera de lugar. Se arrodilló delante de la maseta y la examinó con curiosidad. ¿Estaría el maletín enterrado? Pero no había tierra esparcida ni nada por elestilo, a menos que Kakuzu hubiera hecho un muy buen trabajo con limpiar todo, cosa que no parecía ser una teoría muy convincente. Deidara conocía a su padre y el enterrar un maletín no parecía ser mucho su estilo.

Empujó la maceta un poco hacia un lado, observando el piso, mirándolo confundido. "¿Otra llave? ¿Qué quiero yo con otra llave?" pesó molesto y tomó la pequeña llave. Se giró de nuevo y escrutó otra vez la oficina de arriba hacia abajo. ¿A dónde pertenecería esa llave? Era muy pequeña y podría con facilidad haber pasado como la llave de uno de esos candaditos baratos que están fabricado de lata y se pueden romper con los dedos pulgar e índice. Cerró con fuerza el puño en torno a la llavecita.

Se fijó entonces en los cuadros. Podría ser que Kakuzu tuviese alguna caja fuerte escondida y de la que su hijo on tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia. Y verdaderamente, tras una ninfa renacentista, Deidara encontró lo que buscaba. Guardó la llave en su bolsillo para que no le estorbase, dedicándose luego a descifrar la clave de la caja fuerte, pegando el oído a la puertecilla del compartimento de metal frío. Luego de unos segundos lo logró, sonriendo contento al oír un "clic". Sin duda eso estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

No había muchas cosas en aquel pequeño y frío compartimiento. El rubio hizo a un lado los documentos sin si quiera echarles un vistazo, encontrando en el fondo el pequeño maletín pleitista. De haber sido un niño pequeño, el maletín habría recibido una paliza por parte de Deidara. Ya iba a cerra el compartimiento, cuando su mirada cayó sobre un pedazo de cartulina rectangular. La tomó y la giró. Se trataba de una foto de su madre. Sus labios se curvaron por una fracción de tiempo en una sonrisa. La madre de Deidara sin duda era una mujer muy bonita, era todo lo contrario a Kakuzu. Una mujer menuda y delgada, de aspecto un tanto frágil y torpe, pero que despedía un aura cálida. Era rubia y de ojos azules, tal como su hijo (después de todo, de alguna parte Deidara debía de sacar ese físico nada parecido a su padre).

Volvió a colocar la foto boca abajo en la caja fuerte y la cerró, pareciéndole que oyó pasos acercarse. Volvió a dejar todo en su lugar y salió de la oficina, teniendo la suerte de que no había nadie cerca merodeando por los pasillos. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se alejó corriendo. Bajó las esclaeras a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la cocina. El maletín, que estaba guardado en su mochila junto al dinero falso y verdadero, no era muy pesado, lo cual lo hizo sospechar que se debía tratar de algo como documentos o cosas por el estilo. Salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina, despidiéndose de los ayudantes de la cocina como si no fuese más que a pasear un rato. Cuando salió del portón, vio que su padre ya había salido hace un buen rato y todo estaba aparentemente calmado. Salió despeocupado del terreno de la mansión, sintiéndose el ganador de la semana.

Una vez que estuvo parado en la vereda, echó a correr hacia una zona más transitada que la zona residencial, donde tomó un taxi. Le dio la dirección al conductor y luego de eso se echó hacia atrás en el asiento de atrás. Estaba cansado de la ccarrera que hizo hasta encontrar una calle transitada, pero se sentía inmensamente contento.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿no encontraron a Sai? –preguntó Itachi frunciendo el ceño.<p>

Su hermano y Naruto negaron con la cabeza.

-Lo hemos buscado primero en el territorio de Orochimaru, y luego nos dimos una vuelta por la zona de los Iwa –respondió Sasuke mientras que Naruto permanecía en silencio.

Itachi revisó de nuevo el informe. No podía ser que de un día al otro desapareciese uno de sus agentes sin dejar rastro alguno. Debía tratarse de algo verdaderamente serio. Dejó de lado el escrito y se paró, paseándose por la habitación. Sasuke y Naruto aprovecharon ese momento para salir sin tener que darle más vueltas al caso.

Itachi se quedó parado ante la ventana, mirando hacia el patio de la central. El centro del FBI no era un lugar muy agradable, pero aquel patiecito tenía su gracia, por lo que siempre se veía a alguien rondando por ahí. La oficina de Itachi no daba hacia la calle, sino hacia el interior del gran edificio azul pálido en el que trabajaba. Era aún temprano y ya habían pasado dos días desde que se había efectuado la entrega. No había recibido noticias ni de Deidara ni de Gaara y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparle. En especial por el primero, quien últimamente reducía cada vez más sus mensajes. Era como si ya no trabajase verdaderamente con ellos, sino como si simplemente estuviese ayudando un poco por aquí y un poco por allá, sin atarse a ningún lado y sin contraer compromiso alguno. Cosa que no le extrañaría mucho, de ser el caso, viniedo de Deidara, pero aún así le preocupaba. No quería perder a Deidara, por nada del mundo.

-Uchiha-san –oyó entonces como Nanami lo llamaba.

Se giró hacia su asistente, quien parecía ya haber estado un buen rato esperando para hablarle. Suspiró con pesadez y le preguntó al chico qué sucedía. Este le explicó que alguien deseaba verlo, a lo que Itachi frunció el ceño.

-¿Alquien quiere verme? –repitió la información recibida y Nanami asintió-. ¿Quién?

-U-una joven señorita –fue la rápida respuesta e Itachi notó que su ayudante estaba sonrojado.

¿Una joven señorita? ¿Qué señorita que fuesen jóvenes conocía él? No muchas la verdad. A ver, estaban Sakura y Temari, pero a ambas Nanami ya las conocía. Bueno, no le quedaría más que ir y recibirla para veriguar de quién se trata. Le respondió a Nanami que podía hacerla pasar. Nanami asintió rápidamente y a los pocos minutos volvió.

-Uchiha-san...

Itachi se giró hacia la entrada, donde vio a Deidara. Parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces y un extraño silencio se expandió por la oficina.

Y entonces rompió a reír.

Deidara lo miró extrañado y ofendido, cruzándose de brazos molesto. Hace tanto que ni por teléfono hablaban, y la primera vez que se vuelven a ver, Itachi rompe en carcajadas. Perfecto. Sin esperar a que el moreno se recuperase de su ataque de risa, Deidara se dejó caer en el mullido sillón de Itachi, sorprendiendo aún más a Nanami (quien ya estaba muy descolocado a causa de la inesperada reacción de su jefe). Luego de un rato Itachi dejó de reír, aunque una dviertida sonrisa seguía aún muy presente en su rostro. Deidar bufó molesto y luego le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Oh, pero que animado te veo –le reprochó-. Tal vez me quieras decir de qué te ríes tanto.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba colocada delante de su escritorio.

-Nada, nada –dijo simplemente y le siguió sonriendo a su agente encubierto y pareja.

Deidara permaneció con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de descontento, pero Itachi no lo culpaba. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No, Itachi estaba feliz de que Deidara hubiese venido, aún cuando se había decidido que Deidara debía permanecer en su puesto en la mansión de los Iwa.

-¿Nada? –cuestionó sin creérselo el rubio y puso los ojos en blanco-. No cambias.

-Tú tampoco –respondió Itachi y luego se volvió hacia Nanami, quien aún estaba parado en el amrco de la puerta-. Nanami, ve y dile a Kakashi que vino Deidara.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó inseguro el chico e Itachi negó.

-No, déjanos solos ahora –dijo secamente.

Nanami salió apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta tras suyo, oyendo aún el silbido que dejó escapar Deidara de manera burlona.

-¿Nuevo asistente? –preguntó con una sonrisa-. No parece ser de los que se ganan con facilidad tu aprecio.

-Lo aceptó Sai –masculló Itachi sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Sai? Eso explica mucho –rió el rubio bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

Otro silencio se volvió a hacer presente, hasta que Itachi decidió romperlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué has venido? –preguntó, sonan, in realmente quererlo, cortante.

Deidara lo miró ofendido y frunció los labios, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Itachi sonrió, mas aquello no relajó la tensión que se había formado.

-¿Me estás reprochando por haber venido? –preguntó Deidara molesto.

Itachi negó al instante, respondiendo que no se esperaba la visita del rubio. Este se rió, cambiando drásticamente su expresión y aliviando a Itachi. Deidara era tan cambiante cuando quería.

-Vine a darte algo –dijo Deidara y el moreno ya sospechó de qué se trataba-. Pero tuve que entregar mi mochila en el control.

Esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, mirando divertido hacia el hombre de cabellos azabaches. Itachi imitó su gesto, sonriéndole también. No le era difícil entender las indirectas de Deidara, el rubio era un libro abierto para él. Se paró lentamente y se encaminó hacia donde estaba sentado Deidara, arrodillándose delante de este. Deidar aún le sonreía, anticipándose a lo que vendría a suceder, esperando. Itachi, con una lentitud que desesperaba al menor, se volvió a incorporar, rozando apenas sus labios con los de Deidara. Este rápidamente atrapó su cuello entre sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él, tanto que Itachi terminó por caerle encima. Mas aquello no le molestó mucho, sino que buscó apresuradamente los labios del moreno, quien trató de acomodarse en el sillón para no apastar a Deidara. Este soltó una risita.

-No soy una niña fragilona, puedo sosportar tu peso –se mofó, haciendo reír a Itachi.

-No, pero según Nanami eres una joven señorita –dijo este, viendo como Deidara, primero se ponía rojo , y luego lo miraba molesta.

-¿Perdón? –bramó este sin tragárselo, entendiendo por fin la razón de que Itachi hubiese estallido en risas al verlo.

-Nada, nada –trató de calmarlo Itachi, besando el cuello del rubio.

Deidara trató de decir algo más, mas olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando sintió los labios de Itachi bajar por su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Itachi abrió los primeros botones de su camisa, besando luego su clavícula. El rubio dejó escapar un suave gemido, disfrutando de las atenciones que recibía luego de tanto tiempo. Llevó sus propias manos al borde de la camisa del mayor, colando por ahí sus manos para subirlas por su espalda. Ninguno de los dos oyó como se abrió la puerta, ni mucho menos notaron la pequeña risita que el recién llegado había soltado.

-Veo que se extrañaron mucho –fue el entretenido comentario que les lanzó Madara desde la puerta.

Detrás de él estaban Kakashi y Nanami, este último a poco de un paro cardiaco. El hombre de cabello plateado soltó una risita, esperando que Itachi, quien se había separado bruscamente de un sumamente molesto Deidara, se repusiera del susto. Deidar se cruzó de brazos, esperando que alguien dijese algo.

-Veo que has decidido hacernos una visita, ¿ne Dei-chan? –dijo por fin Madara en un tono extremadamente provocador, haciendo que Deidara frucniese aún más el entrecejo al oír como lo llamaba su superior.

Itachi ya estaba de nuevo de pie, esperando que Deidara se parase también. Sin que le quedase mucho, el chico se quitó de su sillón e Itachi se sentó. Madara miró a Deidara, analizándolo de pies a cabeza, preguntándole entonces por fin por qué había venido. Pero antes de que el rubio pudiese responderle, Itachi lo hizo, diciendo que Deidara había traído la entrega y que esta sen encontraba en la recepción. De inmediato Kakashi fue a buscar dicha entrega y Madara tomó asiento cara a cara con Itachi y Deidara, quien se sentó campante sobre las piernas de su pareja. Nanami miró nervioso hacia el rubio, ya bien informado de su error, razón por la cual le costaba un poco verle a la cara. Madara sonrió ante la manera desafiante de Deidara. Siempre le había agradado eso de él.

-Actuaste sin consultarnos primero –dijo de frente Madara, sabiendo ya de antemano que a Deidara aquello no le importaba-. ¿Has abierto el maletín?

-No –respondió el rubio, agradeciendo que Itachi ya no se metía para repsonder por él-. Vine inmediatamente y además no me interesa qué es lo que hay dentro de ese condenado maletín.

Madara volvió a reír, cuando en ese momento entró Kakashi, informando que la entrega ha sido llevada al laboratorio para ser examinada. Nanami salió corriendo entonces a buscarles algo de tomar a sus superiores y al espía, quien se había dejado caer en el regazo de Itachi. Este desistió de quitar al rubio, quien pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno, sonriéndole a Madara. Este sin embargo se vovlió otra vez serio, cosa que puso alerta a Itachi.

-Bien, Deidara –dijo Madara yendo al grano-. Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo.

Deidara lo miró sorprendido y luego dijo:

-No voy a volver a la mansión, de eso ni hablar...

-No vas a volver –lo interrumpió Madara-. Esto se trata de la noche del amrtes al miércoles.

Deidara lo miró sin comprender, mas Itachi ya había captado cuál era el problema.

-No entiendo –dijo Deidara, esperando que alguien el explicase lo que sucedía.

-Estoy hablando del policía que mataste –dijo Madara sin reservas.

Deidara primero no respondió. Su mirada vijaó de Madara a Kakashi y luego de vuelta a Madara. Era cierto, Deidara había matado a un policía esa noche y él no llevaba consigo su placa y técnicamente no tenía permiso de usar su arma. Bajó la mirada, buscando qué responder.

-Fue en defensa propia –se excusó con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Sentía las manos de itachi sobre su cadera, hecho que le hizo bien.

-Bien, sé que no tengo excusa, pero tampoco iba a dejarme atrapar –dijo Deidara seguro de sí mismo y Madara suspiró, recibiendo una taza de té por parte Nanami, quien ya había vuelto con las bebidas.

Un poco indeciso, el asistente se acercó a Deidara con una lata de Coca-Cola. El rubio, regalándole una coqueta sonrisa al chico, quien se ruborizó hasta la coronilla, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo de aquel peligroso rubio.

-Esos policías sabían que no debían arrestarte –murmuró gravemente-. Y de haberlo hecho, igual te habríamos dejado salir de nuevo...

-¿No crees que habría sido muy sospechoso? –le contestó Deidara conrtante.

-Kakuzu de todas maneras te habría sacado y nosotros solo lo habríamos dejado pasar –le respondió Madara.

Deidara ya no sabía qué más decir. Claramente había metido la pata y tendría que ahora pagar por sus actos. Cosa que no deseaba hacer.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó de mala gana y Madara se carraspeó.

-Tendrás que enfrentar una especie de pequeño juicio –dijo esperando que Deidara no armase una escena-. No será nada grande, puras formalidades. Yo me ocuparé de que no tengas problemas.

Deidara asintió de mal humor, queriendo simplemente que Madara se largase junto a Kakashi y el tarado del asistente de Itachi, para dejarlo a solas con su novio. Percibiendo la mala vibra que despedía el rubio, Kakashi se puso de nuevo de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, diciendo que tenía trabajo del que encargarse y que luego recogería el informe de Deidara. Captando el mensaje, Madara le dio los últimos detalles e instrucciones a Deidara, despidiéndose luego también. Ignorando a Nanami, Itachi giró a Deidara sobre sus piernas y le sonrió.

-Y bien –musitó tratando de olvidar el hecho de que Deidara había matado a un policía-. Asumo que no tienes donde quedarte...

Y Deidara sonrió también.

* * *

><p>Tiró molesto la puerta, esperando que toda la mansión lo hubiese escuchado. Y no, no estaba de mal humor, no estaba enojado ni tampoco deprimido. Esta furioso como nadie más podía estarlo. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota de Kakuzu? ¿Que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer? ¡Ja! Como si Deidara fuese tan importante. ¡Estaba en frente de sus narices! ¡Se había largado así y sin más y aún asi Kakuzu parecía obsesionado en encontrarlo!<p>

-Vamos, ¡por favor! –bufó hablando consigo mismo-. Ese idiota ya se había largado una vez, lo más probable es que regrese de nuevo, y si no, bueno pues, lástima.

Miró al techo de su habitación. El lugar estaba en penumbras, las cortinas estaba cerradas y él estaba molesto. Molesto porque le irritaba el que la rubia hiciese lo que le venga en gana, corriendo de un lado al otro y jugando con su padre, molesto porque Kakuzu era un idiota ciego que no veía que Deidara jamás sería el jefe familiar que tanto deseaba que fuese, molesto porque ahora era ignorado.

Jashin, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡No! ¡No estaba molesto porque Kakuzu lo ignoraba! ¡Claro que no! Bufó, deseando que un camión atropellase a toda la familia Iwa (la familia de verdad, o sea, el mismo no). Le valía a él el que Kakuzu estuviese preocupadito por su niño. Agh, preocupado era poco. Y eso que ni si quiera era Deidara en sí, si no los problemas que tendría que afrontar Kakuzu si se quedaba sin sucesor. Y eso lo enojaba aún más, porque Kakuzu podría haberlo elegido a él. Aunque sospechó que Kakuzu no lo tomaría como un posible sucesor por el simple hecho de que Hidan daría rienda suelta a sus caprichos una vez que tuviese el control.

Sí, eso debía ser.

-Al diablo contigo, Kakuzu –murmuró y se acercó a la ventana, abriendo las cortinas.

Ya era de noche, el día había pasado demasiado rápido. De nuevo. Últimamente las horas parecían correr como locas sin destino, o por lo menos así lo percibía el albino. Abrió la ventana se asomo por ella. Estaba aburrido. Aburrido con todo eso, toda esa tediosa situación lo tenía asqueado. Se sentía estancado, debía salir y hacer algo para despejarse. Necesitaba ser libre otra vez.

Necesitaba salir.

Volvió a cerrar la ventana, para luego dirigirse a su cama, sobre la cual había dejado tirada su casaca. La tomó y volvió a salir de su habitación. Bajó, corrió y salió de la mansión, sin ser visto porque ahora nadie tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuesen las siguientes órdenes de Kakuzu. La calle estaba habitada por un viento frío y a parte de eso, nadie transitaba en las oscuridad. Parecía que esa noche el alumbrado público estaba débil. Caminó con prisa, un paso después del otro. No sabía a dónde estaba yendo, solo sabía que aquello sería la mitad de divertido sin su guadaña.

* * *

><p>Suspiró aliviado al sentir como Itachi le quitaba a gran velocidad la ropa, besando y acariciando su piel con una parsimona desesperante. Itachi siempre tenía esa terrible manía de hacerlo rabiar con su lentitud. El rubio buscó impaciente los labios de su enamorado, uniéndose a él en un acalorado beso en el que las protagonistas eran sus lenguas. Gimió en medio de aquel beso al pasar Itachi sus manos por la parte interior de sus muslos. Se estremeció, aruqeándose, buscando pegarse más a Itachi. Este sonrió satisfecho, deshaciéndose ahora de su propia ropa, mientras que Deidara reclamaba otro beso.<p>

Itachi se volvió a inclinar sobre él, besando su cuello, para acto seguido lamerlo. Las manos de Deidara se aferraron a su espalda. Los besos de Itachi fueron descendiendo por el pecho del rubio, quien posó sus manos sobre la cabeza azabache, haciendo presión sobre ella para que Itachi no se tomase otra vez todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Qué impaciente estás, Deidara –rió Itachi, separándose un poco del cuerpo del rubio para poder verle a la cara.

Deidara le devolvió molesto la mirada, respondiendo que no se demorase tanto o de lo contrario se aburriría, a lo que Itachi reanudó su tarea. Besó el vientre de su novio, sonriendo cuando este gimió con fuerza. Deidara estaba especialmente sensible y no lo culpaba, hace tanto que no sentía aquello, ni él, ni Itachi, por lo que también agradeció que ya estuviesen en su apartamente y disponiendo de completa libertad, sin tener que preocuparse por que alguien viniese a irrumpir en su acto de amor carnal.

No, nadie los interrumpiría ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong> no tengo mucho que decir, solo una pregunta: lemon?


	4. Despertar

Holiiiisss! Dios, cuanto me tarde! pero bueno, ultimamente tuve una seuqedad total y he actualizado a las justas mis drabbles de prince of tennis, asi que no me miren mal TT^TT gracias por la paciencia! :D

Me he dado cuenta de que tengo demasiados fanfics en proceso y ninguno lo actualizo, es mas, sigo subiendo nuevos! D: y ya que lo menciono, aprovecho para hacerle proüanagana a mi nuevo fic de naruto XD (Konoha OnGoing) que al parecer a nadie le gusto ._. pero bueno, aquí en este capi llego el lemon XD y de paso un saludo especial a ddeiSmile, cuyos revies amodoro como a ningun otro TT^TT pero bueno, al fic!

* * *

><p>"<em>La noche es la mitad de la vida y la mejor mitad"<em>

_Johann Wolfgang Goethe_

**4. Despertar**

-Deidara –susurró Itachi sin hartarse-. Deidara...

El nombrado mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquellas manos que subían por sus piernas hasta sujetarlo por la cintura. Hace tanto que deseaba esto, desde hace ya más de medio año que no estaba en esas con el moreno, y demonios sí, los dos eran unos aguantados, pero aquello ya por fin tendría un fin. Sonrió aliviado al pensar en aquello, anticipándose sin querer a lo que vendría y sintiéndo entonces un cosquilleo en la zona del vientre. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como un dedo lo invadía, aferrandose a las sábanas. Itachi sonrió complacido, inclinándose a besar el pecho desnudo de su amante. Este suspiró, abriendo por fin los ojos.

-Itachi –logró apenas articular entre suspiros y exhalaciones-. Por favor...

El Uchiha comprendió qué quería decir el rubio, y al verlo tan necesitado pensó en mejor ya no molestarlo mucho, por más que se le hiciese tentador torturarlo un poco más. Pero aquello ya podría ser en otro momento, tal vez en la mañana, por que, Dios, Itachi tampoco podía soportarlo ya por mucho más tiempo. Deslizó una mano por el vientre de Deidara, desviándose luego para uno de sus costados. Lo sujetó con firmeza, sacando los tres dedos que ya había llegado a introducir en el interior del menor.

Deidara dio un respingo al sentir el miembro de Itachi en su entrada, mordiéndose sin querer la lengua. Soltó una palabrota, una de aquellas, a las que Itachi había tenido que acostumbrarse con el tiempo.

-Agh –se quejó molesto e Itachi aprovechó ese momento para terminar de penetrarlo-. ¡Ah!

Itachi sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Deidara, haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos también, lo contempló. Era tan distinto así, sin mostrarse serio, frío o cualquier otra de esas estupideces que tanto frustraban a Deidara. Simplemente... Itachi en su forma más humana.

-Itachi –volvió a susurrar Deidara pasando sus manos por el pecho del aludido-. Itachi ya, muévete...

Pero los reclamos del blondo al parecer no llegaron a ser captados, o mejor dicho, fueron ignorados, ya que Itachi se inclinó a besarlo otra vez, sin moverse apenas, cosa que exasperaba terriblemente a Deidara. La lengua de Itachi delineó los labios calientes de Deidara, mientras que las manos de este se hundían, resentidas, en la melena azabache del mayor.

-Uchiha bastardo –refunfuñó Deidara, gimiendo fuertemente luego al sentir la primera estocada.

Itachi gruñó complacido, enterrando sus dedos en los costados de Deidara. Este buscó rápidamente rodear su cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Las embestidas fueron en aumento, llegando a alcanzar por fin aquel punto dentro de Deidara, que hizo que el rubio se estremeciese por completo. Poco faltó para que terminasen, por ya cuarta vez en aquella noche. Deidara estaba agotado, cosa que Itachi habría planeado ignorar de no ser porque se encotnraba en la misma situación.

-Deidara –lo llamó besando su frente y luego recostando su cabeza contra la del rubio.

Deidara trató de regular su respiración, mas la cosa se le estaba complicando al sentir a Itachi encima de él. Tenía calor, tanto que sentía que explotaría o que por lo menos se moriría asfixiado. Tomó una gran bocanda de aire, temblando un poco al sentir el aliento de Itachi bajar por su cuello y su pecho.

Sonrió cansado, demasiado cansado, pero una vuelta más no los mataría...

* * *

><p>Los laboratorios del FBI nunca habían sido un lugar muy <em>acogedor<em> (a menos que uno se sienta en casa estando rodeado de frascos de contenido aterrador y maquinitas complicadas), mas a Sakura nunca le había molestado enormemente trabajar ahí. De hecho, lo prefería así. Se sentía más a gusto, dado que nadie vendría a molestarla (en especial Lee). Los laboratorios no estaban del todo bien iluminados, cosa que a veces dificultaba su labor, pero Sakura siempre trataba de sacar lo mejor de la situación. En el peor de los casos ya podría ir a renegar con Iruka para que hiciese algo. Pero ahora la necesidad de luz no era excesivamente grande, por lo que se las arregló sin ir a reclamar mejores focos.

Tras haberse puesto los guantes blancos, casi transparentes, se había concentrado plenamente en lo que era aquella extraña valija. Ese día había llegado al trabajo mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado, por lo que no se cruzó con casi nadie con quien normalmente se quedaría charlando y llegó sin percance alguno al laboratorio, donde se encontró un lindo maletín con una nota de su supervisor. El dichoso maletín requería de una llave, pero dado que aquel día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y se sentía falta de paciencia, lo abrió simplemente con una tijera.

Sonrió al ver que nada explotó ni estalló en llamas, sin embargo aquella sonrisa se desvaneció de pronto. Bufó irritada y se comenzó a ocupar con lo que había estado guardado dentro del maletín. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó con cuidado. Estuvo así por un buen tiempo, perdiéndose de paso la hora del almuerzo, cuando por fin se rindió y dejó, con un fuerte golpe, "la cosa" sobre la mesa. Hizo a un lado un par de cosas que la estorbaban en la mesa y tomó su teléfono celular. Marcó sin mirar y se llevó el aparato al oído, esperando.

-¿Diga?

-Iruka –exclamó al joven investigadora-. He abierto el maletín.

Su superior respondió contento ante la información, mas notó que algo molestaba a la chica de cabellos rosas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno –murmuró de mal humor-. Hay un pequeño problema...

* * *

><p>Al despertar, no abrió de inmediato los ojos. Odiaba cuando la luz le daba de lleno en la cara, mas esta vez no tuvo la suerte de tener cortinas. Lo malo de haber abandonado la mansión esa noche y el no haber llevado dinero lo dejó en que terminó durmiendo en casa de un viejo amigo, cuyo nombre no residía precisamente en la cumbre de la sociedad. Bueno, la verdad es que no le molestaba del todo y se conformada sin quejas con un colchón viejo y una sábana remendad, dado que su vida no había sido muy diferente a eso antes de haber conocido a Kakuzu. ¡Pero lo que sí le exigiría a Juugo serían unas condenadas cortinas!<p>

Se levantó por fin, abriendo de paso los ojos y tallándoselos. Sentía aún la esencia de la sangre adherirse a él, hecho que lo llevó a sonreír de puro contento. Había solo pocas cosas que lograban espantar su mal humor, y el salir a matar a alguien era una de ellas. Y no, para Hidan aquello nunca fue un hobby anormal, de hecho le parecía lo más natural del mundo.

En el momento que terminó de levantarse, la despeinada cabeza de Juugo se asomó por la puerta del pequeño e improvisado cuarto de huéspedes (la sala), sonriéndole a Hidan de manera un tanto burlona.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás otra vez de pie, Hidan?

El albino no contestó, sino que simplemente terminó de vestirse. Juugo, al ver que no recibiría respuesta, volvió a retirarse en dirección cocina. Supuso que Hidan se había vuelto a aburrir demasiado en aquella fastuosa mansión de los Iwa. No entendía como alguien como él terminó viviendo ahí de todos los lugares del mundo. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba buscando ahí? Juugo sabía que Kakuzu prefería tener a sus principales subordinados bajo un mismo techo, pero tampoco era que Hidan no pudiese trabajar para él si no vivía en su mansión.

Decidió que aquello ya no debería ocupar tanto su mente, por lo que gruñó encongiéndose de hombros y abrió la refrigeradora, cuando en ese momento lo alcanzó Hidan en la cocina.

-¿Y qué habrá de desayuno, bipolar? –masculló el asesino de la guadaña tomando asiento en la tosca mesa que había en la rudimentaria cocinita.

-Para ti, nada –dijo Juugo cerca de reírse-. Ni que te fuera a mantener...

-claro –balbuceó Hidan, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, echándose sobre la mesa-. Por cierto, unas cortinas no te harían mal...

-No las necesito –replicó Juugo y Hida puso los ojos en blanco-. Si te molesta deberías haberte quedado en tu linda mansión.

-Cierra el pico, naranjita –le espetó Hidan irritado, masajeándose la sien como si tuviese jaqueca o algo por el estilo-, que la princesita se volvió a fugar y todo está que apesta en ese jodido infierno...

Juugo no respondió por un rato, aunque al final la curiosidad le ganó.

-¿Qué no había estado Deidara en la entrega de Orochimaru? –preguntó.

Hidan alzó la mirada y lo observó ceñudo.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? –preguntó suspicaz, entrecerrando los ojos, pero Juugo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe...

-¿Todo el mundo? –repitió incredulo Hidan, y luego cambió a sarcástico-. Ya, claro.

Juugo le dio la espalda, agachándose ante la refrigeradora para sacar la leche y algo comstible que auyentase ese molesto hambre que lo estaba persiguiendo desde la noche anterior. Restándole importancia, dijo:

-Suigetsu vino anteayer.

Hidan ladeó el rostro, esperando a que el sujeto se girase hacia él.

-¿Suigetsu? –murmuró-. Ah, eso explica mucho... Pero bueno, no me interesa la verdad, mejor dame algo de comer...

-Ya te he dicho que no –le respondió Juugo volviéndose hacia él con el ceño fruncido-. Aliméntate tú solo...

Hidan le soltó un insulto hiriente, el cual fue olímpicamente ignorado, para luego pararse y salir de la cocina. Poco después el pelirrojo oyó la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe. Juugo sonrió socarronamente. Hidan realmente sería el mismo siempre.

Luego de tirar molesto la puerta, Hida terminó de colocarse bien su casaca, abrochándosela. No iba a mentir, tenía frío, cosa rara en él, pero es que ese año el invierno parecía haber arremetido con impetuosidad. Ya no más días de salir en camisa a medio desabrochar para él, al menos no por el resto del año. En otras palabras, mal humor constante.

Cuando terminó de salir del barrio en el que vivía Juugo, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue buscar algo de comer y con extremada urgencia. Repasó mentalmente sus opciones, recordando entonces que no traía dinero alguno consigo. Se maldijo por ello a sí mismo junto con Kakuzu y a su bola de seguidores, en especial a la condenada barbie de segunda. ¿Qué haría ahora? No era que quisese ya volver a "casa", pero tampoco tenía muchos lugares a los que ir, puesto que no frecuentaba especialmente en ningún bar en particular como para fiarse algo, ni tenía muchas ganas de asaltar a alguna ancianita para luego ver como esta se moría a causa de un paro cardíaco. Al parecer no le quedaba más que realmente regresar, o si no...

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura-chan! –la llamó apenas la vio al otro lado del pasillo, atrayendo de paso toda la atención de aquellos que se encontraban cerca.<p>

La forense se dio media vuelta, ya sabiendo de sobra de quién era aquella estridente voz. Lee la alcanzó corriendo, regalándole una gran (y si digo que es grande es porque lo es) y entusiasta sonrisa. La joven adulto le preguntó qué deseaba, esperando que no fuese una cita.

-¿Quieres venir luego a tomar algo? Estaremos yendo con Chouji, Naruto e Ino a un nuevo local que han abierto hace poco a un par de calles de aquí.

Sakura asintió, en señal de que había entendido.

-Claro –aceptó, pensando en que de todas maneras no tenía planes para ese viernes.

* * *

><p>Emitió un pequeño quejido al levantarse, sintiendo todos los miembros de su cuerpo entumecidos. Vaya que tremenda sesión de sexo luego de tanta abstinencia tenía efectos secundarios negativos, pero tampoco se quejaba. Se sentía contento, como hace mucho ya no.<p>

Salió a tropezones de la cama, la cual ya solo había estado ocupada por él, y se dirigió al baño. Luego de cambiarse de ropa, dejando el baño para cuando estuviese un poco más despierto, buscó la cocina, encontrándola tal y como había estado hace medio año, así como también encontró una nota que le había dejado Itachi.

"Ya tenía que salir al trabajo, debería haber comida en la despensa" recitaba la pulcra y elegante letra del Uchiha sobre el papelito amarillo fosforecente.

-Qué romantico –murmuró Deidara, aunque sabía que lo prefería mil veces así como ya era.

Sonrió, para luego arrastrarse hacia la despensa en busca de su desayuno.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, cosa que primero no le sorprendió mucho, aunque luego de un par de segundos, Naruto notó algo extraño. ¿Que no había pintado su techo de color azul celeste hace un par de semanas? Mmh, interesante...<p>

Se incorporó de golpe, mirando asustado de un lado al otro, mirando la habitación en la que sencontraba. Era un lugar bastante limpio y ordenado, segundo indicio de que aquello definitivament eno era ni su habitación o siquiera su apartamento. ¿Dónde diablos estaba entonces? Encontró su mochila sobre una silla que había al aldo del armario, el cual estaba abierto y vacío. No parecía que realmente alguien viviese en aquella habitación. Se levantó, notando que aún seguía vestido con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. La noche anterior... A ver, a recpacitar, ¿qué había estado haciendo la noche pasada? A juzgar por su vestimenta, debió de probablemente salir... ¡cierto! Había salido junto con Sakura, Lee, Ino y Chouji... ah y claro, con el bastardo de Sasuke también, solo porque Sakura e Ino habían logrado persuadirlo a que lo invtase. Mujeres, realmente podían ser rivales a morir, pero cuando tenían un interés en común no eran las mismas. Naruto no podía entenderlas, ¿qué le veían al retrasadito de Sasuke? Ni que fuera taan maravilloso, pensó de manera pesimista, suspirando de mal humor.

Tomó su mochila, comprobando que todo, excepto su paquete de chicles sabor a "menta extrema" , seguía intacto en su lugar. Sacó el paquetito de chicles vacío, rebuscó y sacó pequeñas envolturas individuales de chicle también. Las observó por un momento sobre la palma de su mano, para luego encogerse de hombros y dejarlos escondidos en el armario, el cual cerró con cuidado. Pero cuando se giró hacia la puerta, se quedó parado.

Sasuke le sonreía de manera socarrona, con la cabeza echada hacia un lado y el peso de su cuerpo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Tuviste dulces sueños, bella durmiente? –dijo aguantándose la risa.

Naruto frunció los labios y encrispó la nariz ofendido. Rayos, esto estaba mal, pero aún así... tenía que preguntar, para bien o para mal.

-See, claro –murmuró de mala gana-. Mejor dime qué es lo que hago aquí.

Sasuke se separó de la puerta y dio un paso hacia su compañero de trabajo, sonriéndole aún de esa manera tan burlona que le daban a Naruto unas ganas terribles de estamparle la cara contra la pared, o mejor aún, contra el suelo. Realmente, ese idiota era igualito a su arrogante y pervertido tío, al cual tenía la desgracia de tener por "casi supremo jefe luego de Tsunade". Solo Itachi parecía escaparse de aquel formato pre-designado para los Uchihas, aunque Naruto tampoco lo podía decir con seguridad, dado que conocía a su jefe solo de manera superficial. Pero aún así era suficiente para él como para creer que Itachi no era como Sasuke y Madara.

-¿Que qué haces aquí? –musitó Sasuke sonriendo-. ¿Dices que en serio no recuerdas nada de nada? Aunque bueno, con todo loq ue tomaste no me debería de extrañar...

Naruto lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Él y tomar? ¡¿Qué le había pasado? Oh por Dios, nada bueno podía sresultar de eso. Y el que Sasuke sonriera tanto en una sola mañana era todo lo contrario a una bueña señal.

Estaba cagado.

-Y-ya, no te hagas la gran cosa –gruñó sin ganas- y dime mejor qué pasó.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro, estando de pronto a solo medio pasó de distancia. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Naruto no lo sabía, pero aquella situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Oh, qué lastima –canturreó Sasuke en tono fingido de la manera mas obvia que Naruto había oído en toda su vida- que no recuerdes lo que pasó entre nosotros...

-¿¡Espera, qué! –gritó Naruto sin dejar que el moreno terminase-. ¡¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke sonrió victorioso.

-Oh, nada en especial, solo que como estabas un poco tomado... ya sabes... –dijo sin completar la frase. Naruto lo miró irritado.

-¡No, no sé! –chilló, cruzándose de brazos y exigió que el Uchiha se lo dijese, pero Sasuke se negó.

-Nah, no tiene mucha importancia –rió-. Mejor cámbiate, si quieres te puedes duchar, el baño está enfrente de tu puerta.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un Naruto perplejo. Luego de un minuto o dos, Naruto se encerró en el baño, mas no se metió a la ducha, sino que simplemente se lavó la cara y el cuello. Aquello le estaba molestando demasiado, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo _él_ en casa de _Sasuke_?

Aquello era un misterio, pero para Naruto, toda una película de terror. Y claro, para quien no, si se encontraba en casa de su acosador número uno, luego de una noche de la que no recordaba prácticamente nada.

Cuando salió del baño, tomó sus cosas y buscó una salida, llegando a una escalera, la cual lo terminó conduciendo de frente a la cocina, donde se encontró con su compañero de trabajo favorito, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa con un par de papeles esparcidos. Sobre la mesa también habían latas esparcidas, un par de platos pequeños y una cesta con panes que parecían ser de la semana pasada. Cuando lo oyó llegar, el moreno le sonrió de lado.

-No te bañaste –acusó Sasuke con un gesto arrogante, pero Naruto simplemente lo ignoró.

-Mejor dime donde está la salida –gruñó.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza como si no pudiese comprender el comportamiento de Naruto, respondiendo que por lo menos desayunase, apuntando que probablemente se moría de hambre. Lo peor era que tenía razón. A regañadientes, Naruto se sentó, mientras que Sasuke hizo lo contrario y se dirigió a la refrigeradora.

-¿Huevo frito? –preguntó y Naruto asintió.

Mientras que el moreno preparaba su desayuno, la mirada de Naruto recayó sobre los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. Había algunas fotos, en las cuales se hallaba fotografeada una caja de metal un tanto oscurecido, pero aparentemente muy resistente.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó interesado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y respondió, pero restándole importancia al asunto:

-Algo de uno de los casos de Itachi, no me explicó muy bien de qué se trataba.

Naruto volvió a observar las fotos.

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?

-Sakura me las había dado para que se las guarde y olvidó reclmármelas antes de irse.

-Ah...

-Por cierto –dijo entonces Sasuke-, parece que Deidara se escapó de la mansión de los Iwa.

-Y me lo dices porque... –contestó Naruto desinteresado, ganándose una sonrisa burlona por parte de Sasuke, quien nuevamente estaba de pronto a una distancia sumamente corta de él-. Aléjate, idiota...

-¿Por qué? ni que te fuera a violar o algo –replicó Sasuke con desinterés anormal-. Y te digo que vino Deidara, porque creí que te interesaría...

-¿Y eso? Ni siquiera lo conosco –dijo Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido, a lo que Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es obvio idiota, se te nota a mil metros –insistió, pero Naruto seguía sin entender qué era lo que sucedía, y aquello le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que lograba tener con Sasuke.

-Ya, dejate de estupideces Sasuke y quítate –volvió a protestar, pero Sasuke lo calló con un rápido movimiento, tomando un pan y metiéndoselo en la boca.

-Vamos, sabes que me lo puedes decir a mí –rió Sasuke nuevamente y lo observó divertido como trataba de tragar con dificultad el panecillo y luego responder nuevamente-. Admítelo, te mueres por mi hermano.


	5. Antagonistas en la casa

Weee actu! no tengo mucho más para agregar, así que a leer ^^

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't mean to hurt you<em>  
><em>i'm sorry that i made you cry<em>  
><em>oh no, i didn't want to hurt you<em>  
><em>I'm just a jealous guy"<em>

_John Lennon - Jealous Guy_

**5. Antagonistas en la casa**

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el vaso, meintras dejaba que sus pensamientosy emociones le atolondrasen la mente. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahora por aquella alborotada cabeza rubia? ¿En qué se había metido Deidara _esta vez_? Definitivamente en nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro, tanto o hasta más que el mismo Kakuzu, quien no había perdido el tiempo y ya había movilizado a sus hombres en busca de su hijito. Deidara estaba en problemas, y ahora a él le tocaba hacer lo que siempre había hecho en situaciones como esta: ir a auxiliarlo. Sasori sabía que no tenía por qué hacer aquello. Sabía que él mismo debía evitar verse inmerso en los problemas de la familia que siempre dejaba a su cargo a sus hijos, pero cuando de Deidara se trataba... ya ni él mismo se reconocía.

Se puso de pie, luego de haber vaciado su vaso y dejado el dinero por la bebida en la barra. Murmuró un par de palabras en agradecimiento por el vaso y abandonó el local, emprendiendo la misma búsqueda en la que Hidan había ido bajo órdenes de Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>-Estúpido Uchiha bastardo.<p>

Si creen que se trata de un Naruto de pésimo humor, cerca de ser descrito como furibundo, atravesando a grandes zancadas el pasillo principal del departamente del FBI, gruñéndole a quien osase acercársele demasiado y regalando puras miradas encolerizadas en vez de su habitual sonrisa radiante... bueno, en tal caso acertaron.

Poco minutos después de su llegada, entró también Sasuke, también sufriendo una grave falta de buen humor, mas no comportándose de manera tan airada como su compañero de trabajo. Ah sí, y además también tenía un enorme chinchón en la frente, además de un ojo morado.

Si se ponen a recordar el capítulo pasado, pensarán que aquello recién descrito está íntimamente relacionado con el último encuentro de estos dos, y de ser así, estarian una vez más en lo cierto.

Para Sasuke, las cosas no habían salido tal y como lo había planeado. Ciertamente no había hecho esa pregunta con malas intenciones, simplemente era un asunto que lo había estado carcomiendo desde hace ya más tiempo de lo que era capaz de admitir...

**Flashback**

-Vamos, sabes que me lo puedes decir a mí... Admítelo, te mueres por mi hermano.

La mueca de estupefacción que dio de sí Naruto le hizo creer que había dado perfectamente en el blanco.

-¿Q-que yo _qué_? –balbuceó apenas el rubio, parpadeando sorprendido.

Sin duda aquello no se lo esperaba y no era que Sasuke tuviese la suficiente modestia como para considerar el que estuviese equivocado. No, claro que no, Sasuke había dado en el blanco, lo cual solo lo animó a hincar un poco más en el asunto, molestando de paso a Naruto.

-Lo que oyes –rió con arrogancia-. Digo, es obvio, o por lo menos para mí lo es... Cómo lo miras, como hablas de él... todo indica a que estás enamorado de Itachi.

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sasuke reaccionó más rápido, ya que tomó otro panecillo y se lo metió en la boca. Soltando un gruñido y negándose a tragar otro pan más, Naruto lo escupió, tirándosele a Sasuke.

-¡Serás! –gritó-. ¡A mí no me interesa tu hermano!

-Serás tú –suspiro Sasuke en tono cansino-. Ya te he dicho que me lo puedes decir a mí, no voy a expander el chisme...

-Como si te fuera a creer –le espetó Naruto, cosa que ofendió al Uchiha.

-¿No me crees? –gruñó fastidiado-. Yo no soy como Ino, para que lo sepas...

-¿Y por qué metes ahora a Ino?

-Esa tipa es una chismosa...

-No tiene nada que ver, estúpido.

-No –admitió Sasuke, parándose, dado que las rodillas le dolían de estar tanto tiempo arrodillado frente al blondo, y tomando una silla para sentarse frente y a la altura de Naruto-, pero quiero que lo admitas.

-¿Qué cosa? –masculló Naruto, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-Que te gusta Itachi.

-¡Pero si no es verdad! –chilló insistiendo Naruto, poniéndose de golpe de pie y tirando la silla. Alzó molesto el puño y le atizó un golpe en la cabeza al moreno, quien protestó a grandes voces, saltando y devolviéndole el golpe al rubio.

**Fin Flashback**

-Idiota, tampoco era para que reaccionase así –gruñó Sasuke-. Y pensar que estaba incluso considerando ayudarle...

Una vez en la recepción, registró su entrada mientras murmuraba un "buenos días" a Kurotsuchi, la cual le sonrió apresuradamente, respondiendo lo mismo antes de ir corriendo a sus propios asuntos. Cargado, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que aquellas caricaturas de la nube negra que suelta su chaparrón sobre la cabeza de algún desgraciado no distaban tanto de la realidad como creía. Sentía que casi literalmente había una nobe así encima de su cabeza.

-Rubio tonto, en serio no sabe lo que le comviene –masculló, dirigiéndose a su trabajo, sabiendo que, ahora más que nunca, le sería imposible acercarse al rubio.

Naruto en todo el día no se dignó ni a dirigirle la palabra, ni a siquiera mirarlo. Realmente para el rubio, el nivel de estupidez de Sasuke había llegado a extremos que ajmás creyó posibles, tanto así que sentía unas ganas terribles de poner sus manos sobre su garganta y no soltarlo hasta cercionarse de que ya no respiraba. Sin embargo, como agente del FBI no se podía dar ese lujo...

¿Estupidez? ¿Era realmente estupidez o es que él no quería admitir que...?

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de lado lo que se suponía que era su trabajo, dedicándose únicamente a meditar sobre lo acontecido en la mañana. Debía admitir que le asustaba el hecho de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo pensando en Sasuke... No, no pensando en _Sasuke_, sino en la estupidez de este. Sí, así ya suena mejor, ¿no?

-¡AHHH YA NO LO SOPORTO! –chilló de pronto el agente rubio, asustando de paso a todo aquel que se hallase cerca y también a aquellos que transitaban en los pisos inferiores.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo sorprendidos y curiosos. ¿Qué pasaba ahora con Naruto? ¿Se habrá acordado otra vez que dejó el almuerzo sobre la mesa en su casa? Pero nadie se atrevió realmente a preguntarle, sino que siguieron su camino, fingiendo que lo ignoraban. Naruto hizo a un lado el papeleo que le había dejado Itachi, o mejor dicho: el papeleo que se ofreció a hacer por Itachi...

"Mierda... ¡MIERDA!"

Estaba comenzando otra vez a sentir fuego en sus venas y ese patente -y en realidad infundado- odio hacia Sasuke. Comenzaba a odiar todo en él, su arrogancia, lo pervertido, su descaro, lo cínico que era... Y ahora _eso_...

"Mierda de nuevo..."

Pero comenzó a desear que aquel sentimiento no fuese mutuo, de lo contrario... no querí ni imaginárselo. Sasuke ahora juraba y rejuraba que estaba enamorado de Itachi, y lo peor de todo era que estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

><p>Toda la mañana estuvo distraído. Claro que era culpa de Lee, quien una vez más había sido lo suficientemente tarado como para arriesgarse y aparecer cerca del territorio de su supuesto jefe, solo para sonreírle y decirle que solo había venido para verificar que estuviese comiendo debidamente. Ja, como si fuese un niño pequeño que olvidaba tomar desayu...<p>

El protestar de su estómago le recordó que, en efecto, había olvidado desayunar. Gruñó. Al parecer hoy todos estaban de mal humor.

Nuevamente recordó a Lee y suspiró. Verdaderamente terminaría pidiendo que lo volviesen a tranferir otra vez como agente no encubierto, porque si las cosas seguían como estaban en ese momento, de seguro nada bueno saldría. Y no era que estuviese preocupado por las estupideces de Lee o la repentina desaparición de Sai, claro que no. Ni que fuera su madre...

-¡Gaara! –oyó que lo llamaban.

El pelirrojo se volvió, encontrándose a Karin, la cual le regaló una... esto, sonrisa. (Sí, eso creo...) Preguntó por lo que deseaba la chica de lentes, la cual respondió que Orochimaru deseaba verlo, cosa que extraño un tanto al agente encubierto. Por lo general, era Kabuto quien le daba los mensajes o paquetes que debía transmitir entre las casas y grupos mafiosos. Aunque debía considerar que últimamente la serpiente se estaba comportando de manera peculiar para lo acostumbrado. Ya con la entrega del martes pasado había notado algo raro. Si solo era un paquete... le extrañó el que no se lo diesen a él para la entrega. Pudo haber simplemente ido él y llevárselo a Kakuzu y se habrían ahorrado todo el embrollo que armaron esa noche.

Asintió, diciendo que iría "ahora mismo".

Trató de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos y problemitas que no lo dejaban en paz, desconcentrándolo de lo que era su trabajo. Y es que realmente no se quería desocncentrar, no porque temiese una reprimenda del "jefe", sino porque ahí le iba de voida o muerte. Y sí, él odiaba su trabajo, o eso al menos cuando a Itachi se le ocurría pasarlo de división, y te todos los departamentos que había, lo tuvieron que poner con los agentes encubiertos. Definitivamente tendría que recordar no saludar a su ex-superior por el cumpleaños de este, pensó con ánimo pesimista, caminando, apenas haciendo ruido, por aquel largo y poco iluminado pasillo, en cuyo extremo se hallaba la oficina de Orochimaru. Sin duda que lo primero a lo que Gaara tuvo que acostumbrarse, fue el ambiente en el que fue forzado a vivir el día que llegó a la casa de su nuevo "jefe", pero supuso que así debía de ser el hábitad de una serpiente.

Alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero justo en aquel momento esta se abrió y de la oficina salió un Suigetsu apresurado, aparentemente no muy contento. No necesitó ni dos segundos para desaparecer corriendo por el pasillo negro, cuando se asomó la segunda persona. Apareció Kabuto, quien, antes de esfumarse también, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a Gaara, una de esas que tanto asco le daban, principalmente porque sabía que, si no eran mentirosas, eran burlonas. Bajó la cabeza, no por muestra de sumisión, sino por evitar verle a la cara. Aquella era la otra parte que tanto odiaba de su actual trabajo.

Al ver que ya nadie más saldría de aquella oficina, entró. La puerta se cerró y Gaara se mordió el labio inferior. En la mesa estaba sentado Orochimaru, _sonriéndole_. Ja, claro... Aquello era todo menos una sonrisa de verdad. Dio un paso hacia el escritorio de su jefe. Este murmuró algo que el pelirrojo no entendió.

-¿Perdón?

-Que necesito que hagas una entrega –repitió Orochimaru arrastrando las palabras.

La serpiente se puso de pie, tomando algo de su escritorio. Se trataba de un sobre de oficina, amarillo y aparentemente lleno. Se lo lanzó y el mapache lo atrapó.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó, olvidando por un momento que nunca debía hacer aquello.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Orochimaru enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de lado, de tal manera que Gaara se arepintió.

-¿Curioso? –siseó el mayor.

Gaara permaneció inmóvil y ladeó el rostro.

-Solo pregunto –masculló.

-Bueno, ya lo sabrás en su momento –fue la simple respuesta que recibió-. Solo llevalo con Danzou.

Restándole importancia, el hombre blanco se giró, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Este echó una ojeada superficial al sobre, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz. Del papel amarillo llegaba hasta él un penetrante olor dulzón. ¿Qué demonios le había metido ahora Orochimaru? Se limitó únicamente a asentir una vez más, a pesar de que Orochimaru ya no lo vería, y murmurar un "ya me voy".

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Orochimaru se volvió otra vez hacia ella, sonriendo aún de manera chueca.

* * *

><p>Deidara recordó esa misma tarde que carecía completamente de habilidades culinarias. Miró un poco perdido la despensa, buscando algo fácil de preparar, como por ejemplo sopa instantánea o algo por el estilo, pero lo único con lo que dio, fueron un montón de verduras crudas. Primero pensó en hacer algo de ensalada para empezar, pero luego se acordó de que él odiaba la ensalada, por lo que desechó la idea y se dirigió al refrigerador. Lo que descubrió fue que Itachi necesitaba ir de compras. Gruñendo, se dirigió otra vez a la despensa, donde, tras rebuscar un poco más, encontró dos bolsas de palomitas de maíz para el mircohondas. Dejando estas en el micro, se dirigió a la sala, donde cogió el teléfono.<p>

En el momento que estuvo tratando de recordar el condenado número de cualquier restaurante, pizzería o chifa que fuese, la puerta le anunció que alguien había llegado. Segundos después, apareció Itachi en la sala, con las dos bolsas de palomitas.

-¿Planeabas ver una película o algo? –preguntó inexpresivo, acercándose al rubio.

Este negó con la cabeza, quitándole una de las bolsas al moreno.

-No, es solo que me moría de hambre y al parecer no hay nada que sirviese en tu cocina.

Itachi frunció el ceño, replicando que había ido de compras hace dos días, pero Deidara lo calló, recordándole que él no sabía cocinar. En ese punto, Itachi solo rió ligeramente, quitándole otra vez la bolsa de canchita. Estiró la mano y depositó una caricia fugaz en la mejilla del rubio. Este lo miró contrariado, exigiendo que le devolviese su almuerzo. Sin embargo Itachi no le hizo caso, sino que se llevó las bolsas de vuelta a la cocina, seguido por un muy molesto Deidara.

-¿Qué haces? –exigió saber el rubio-. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Voy a cocinar, tonto –respondió Itachi, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa-. Y no, hoy salgo temprano.

-Ah... ¿Cocinar tú? –cuestionó Deidara cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Sí, Deidara, hay gente que sí puede hacer eso –dijo el moreno y le sonrió-. Deja, ahora termino, solo espera un poco, ¿sí?

Deidara suspiró, volviendo a dejar que sus brazos cayesen a ambos lados de su cuerpo, balanceándose. Girándose sobre sus tobillos, dio media vuelta y volvió a la sala, donde se acurrucó en el sofá hasta quedar otra vez dormido.

Lo que lo despertó fue quizá el delicioso olor a pollo a la cordon bleu, o quizá también las cosquillas que comenzó a hacerle Itachi. De un manotazo trató de alejarlo, pero los labios de itachi encontraron su cuello, tranquilizándolo de la manera más efectiva. Deidara sintió su aliento recorrer su fría piel y apresuradamente buscó sus labios, pasando sus brazos por su cuello. La lengua de Itachi delineó sus labios, buscando entrar a su boca, pase que le fue concedido. Sus manos subieron por la cintura del rubio, aún por encima de la ropa. Una mano del Iwa se hundió en su largo cabello negro, cuando de pronto sintió que su novio se separaba de él. Lo miró molesto, exigiendo únicamente con la mirada un explicación. Itachi solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Vamos, se va a enfriar la comida.

* * *

><p>-Estúpida rubia sin pechos –gruñó cierto albino, cabe decir que de pésimo humor, luego de tirar molesto la puerta de su habitación.<p>

Dejó caer al suelo su saco, comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa.

-Creía haberte dicho ya mil veces que no tirases las puertas, mucho menos si es en mi casa –llegó a él una voz grave y notablemente irritada.

Se giró hacia su cama, buscando entre la penumbra al dueño de dicha voz, frunciendo el ceño, hasta que divisó a aquella robusta silueta, sentado sobre su lecho. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de manera casi adversa, terminando de abrirse la camisa.

Kakuzu solo sonrió de lado, poniéndose de pie, mas no dio ningún paso, ni hizo algún otro movimiento, sino que simplemente permaneció observando al albino que parecía impacientarse más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, jefecito –escupió hastiado Hidan al desabotonar el último botón de la molesta camisa, y su mal humor solo creció al notar, no sin cierta dificultad a causa de la falta de luz, como la sonrisa de su _jefe_ se ensanchaba.

-¿Qué, Hidan? –rió su padre adoptivo-. ¿Tan temprano y ya te estás desnudando para mí?

Al oír aquellas palabras, el albino detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo, mirando entre incrédulo y cabreado a Kakuzu, quien solo le dignó de una mirada retadora, pero más que nada, despectiva. Dos segundos después, el asesino de la guadaña lo había tumbado sobre la cama, quedándose parada ante la cama y mirándolo con aires de superioridad.

-Cierra la boca, viejo estúpido –le espetó, tratando de resistirse a aquella molesta mirada que le lanzaba el mayor.

-Como si fuera a hacerle caso a un mocoso insoportable como tú –devolvió Kakuzu y Hidan calló por unos segundos, hasta que por fin fue su turno de sonreír.

-Bueno –musitó-, hasta ahora pareces haberme soportado muy bien...

Estiró una manos hasta tocar la frente del mayor, sintiendo que esta ardía. Sabía que Kakuzu no tenía fiebre ni nada por el estilo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que aquel sujeto siempre tuviese la temperatura alta. Tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello y tiró ligeramente de él. Para su gran sorpresa, no llegó ninguna protesta o insulto alguno, y aquello lo irritó un tanto, ya que deseaba sacar al adulto de sus casillas. Jaló un poco más fuerte, pero aún sin recibir la reacción que deseaba. Arrugó la nariz, pero al sentir la cálida mano de Kakuzu sujetar con firmeza su muñeca, no pudo más que farfullar una palabra elegida apresuradamente en su extenso lexico soez. Cayó sobreKakuzu al ser jalado por este, gruñendo al saber que ahí se resignaría, aunque no sin antes asestarle un suave golpe al adulto en el pecho.

Sintió un doloroso pero a la vez placentero fuego sobre su níveo cuello, para luego recordar que así se sentían los labios del mafioso, quien una vez más sonrió en aquella tarde que lentamente anochecía. Maldijo al mafioso en un susurro, oyendo una ronca risa responderle, susurrándole morbosas palabras en el oído, palabras que no pudo ignorar, ni él, ni su cuerpo. Lo primero que cayó fue la camisa blanca que hasta ese momento había logrado permanecer sobre los hombros de Hidan, seguida/ de Hidan mismo y luego de Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>-Agh, realmente no aguanto más –suspiró cierto rubio, tomando su mochila, listo para irse a casa.<p>

Sin emabrgo, sus planes se vieron frustrados.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieses –gruñó una voz demasiado conocida-. Si sigues así, voy a pensar que más que a mi hermano, amas el trabajo.

-Sasuke –bufó Naruto, viendo recién al moreno que había estado esperándolo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí –respondió divertido Sasuke y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...

-¿Lo sé?

-¿No sales hoy más temprano? –explicó el rubio, tratando de pasar de largo.

Sasuke se paró de un saltó, apresurándose a alcanzarlo.

-Sí, que atento que eres –rió-. Pero quería hablar contigo...

-No hay nada de loq eu tú y yo podamos hablar –farfulló Naruto apresurando el paso.

-Sabes perfectamente que sí –le contradijo Sasuke, tomándolo del antebrazo y obligándolo a quedarse parado-. Eschú...

-Suéltame –exigió Naruto antes de dejarlo hablar.

-Que me escuches primero...

-¡No quiero! –gritó Naruto, zafándose -o tratando de- del agarre.

Se removió por un buen rato, pero terminó por descubrir que solo gastaba energías en vano. Sasuke seguía parado de la manera más calmada y compuesto, mirándolo casi con aburrimiento.

-Ya, ya, te escuchó –refunfuñó el rubio resignado-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Proponerte algo –habló el moreno, aún sin soltarlo por si se le ocurriese correr.

-Dilo y deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo.

-Quiero que nos juntemos –dijo Sasuke, estirando una mano y tapándole la boca a Naruto-. Déjame hablar. Sé que estás enamorado de mi hermano y lo digo porque es obvio, así que no me mires así. Pienso ayudarte a estar con él, separarlo de Deidara.

Bajó la mano, mirando un poco dudoso a Naruto, quien no parecía comprender del todo lo dicho.

-¿Q-qué? –balbuceó el Uzumaki-. ¿Dices que quieres separar a Itachi y a Deidara?

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Todo aquello le pareció demasiado extraño al rubio. ¿Por qué Sasuke se comprometería a ayuderle? Y pensar que él ya se había resentido... No, no, no, algo estaba mal, algo no encajaba, sino que sobresalía terriblemente en aquel complicado rompecabezas. Sentía que debía adivinarlo con facilidad, pero por más que le buscaba una dirección lógica a aquello, no la hallaba.

¿O era acaso que...?

-¿Y bien? –se hizo oír por fin otra vez Sasuke-. ¿Qué dices?

Naruto lo miró dudoso, sin saber qué responder exactamente. ¿Separar a Itachi y Deidara? No,Sasuke no había dicho eso, él había dicho "separar a Itachi de Deidara".

separarlo de

-Oye, Sasuke...

-¿Sí? –respondió atento el moreno.

-Primero respóndeme algo tú –murmuró con inseguridad Naruto.

¿Le estaba permitido hacer esa pregunta?

-Claro, pregunta no más...

Sasuke lo miró con superioridad, esperando. Naruto simplemente arrugó el ceño. Realmente no le agradaba aquella actitud del moreno, pero en fin. Ladeó el rostro y luego se giró, viendo que no había nadie cerca en aquella calle vacía e iluminada únicamente por el alumbrado público.

-Dime –susurró el zorro-, ¿a ti te gusta Deidara?

* * *

><p>Weeee no puedo creerlo . mi primer intento de KakuHidan D: pero pienso que no estuvo nada mal, no? ^^ solo un peque comentario... en algunas ocasones cuando están Hidan y Kakuzu solos, me he referido a Kakuzu como "el adulto", pero eso no significa que Hidan sea menor de edad (ya que tiene, al igual que Deidara, 26 años). Sin embargo, al lado de Kakuzu, Hidan es solo un mocoso, así que se entiende, no creen? :P<p>

yeeee que viva el UchihaDei! ^0^


	6. Maestro

Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a actualizar... espero que les guste ^^

cursivas = pasado, recuerdos

* * *

><p><em>And I'd give up forever to touch you<em>  
><em>Cuz I know that you feel me somehow<em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_Goo Goo Dolls - Iris_

**6. Maestro**

De seguro ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que había abierto la puerta, varios largos y silenciosos minutos, durante los cuales solo se oía el caer de la lluvia torrencial. El rubio no cabía en su asombro, miedo, nerviosismo o lo que fuese que sentía en ese precioso lapso de tiempo congelado. Simplemente no captaba lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, aunque la verdad que no sucedía mucho tampoco. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y la lengua entumecida, sin saber qué decir, permeneció mirando a aquel hombre parado delante de él. No era que lo conociese realmente, al menos no al sujeto que fingía ser aquel, pero Deidara supo desde el primer instante que bajo aquel sombrero de fieltro viejo, la maraña de pelo negrizo y la barba rala de varios días se escondía un hombre aparentemente joven, pálido y pelirrojo.

-¿D-danna?

-Así que aquí estabas, eh... –musitó el disfrazado-. ¿Qué pasó Deidara?

El chico reaccionó entonces, recordando que posiblemente su maestro estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Ya saben, él odiaba esperar. Se hizo rápidamente a un lado, invitando al mayor a pasar. No pensó en ese momento que se trataba de un subordinado de la mafia que era buscado por todos lados por la policía, pero que nunca era encontrado por cambiar a diaro su aspecto físico y eso a nivel A1. Sasori alzó una ceja y murmuró algo que Deidara no llegó a entender, y luego finalmente entró al apartamento. El rubio lo guió hata la cocina. Eligió este lugar por encima de la sala, primero porque la sala tenía un balcón y ventanas muy grandes, y segundo porque creyó que sería mejor ofrecerle rápido algo de comer a su maestro.

-¿Cómo me encontró? –preguntó sin perder el tiempo.

Sabía que con Sasori lo mejor era no andarse con rodeos, ni mucho menos irse por las ramas. Directo al grado, sí, eso era lo mejor, porque Sasori odiaba esperar y eso en más de un sentido. Por Dios que conocía demasiado bien a su maestro, tanto que podría entregarlo al FBI sin que esto representara un gran problema para él. A veces se preguntaba si todos sus alumnos habían llegado a conocerlo tanto como él, aunque, de ser el caso, aquello habría sido un error fatal y de muy mal cuidado. Después de todo, había sido el mismo Sasori quien le había enseñado a no dar nada o casi nada de uno mismo, ni si quiera a tus compañeros de equipo. "Las excepciones siempre vendrían a ser o hermanos, familia o amantes" había agregado una vez el maestro, pero Deidara nunca le había prestado mucha atención a aquello, si bien sabía que era verdad.

-No fue difícil –resondió Sasori y Deidara lo miró incrédulo-. Tengo mis fuentes.

-Ajá –gruñó el menor y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en la mesa, delante de Sasori-. No respondió mi pregunta.

Sasori soltó una risa sarcástica, cosa que le llamó la atención al rubio.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo –fue su seca respuesta.

Deidara tuvo que sonreír, aunque algo dentro de él quería, en ese preciso instante, llorar desconsoladamente y no se explicaba el endemoniado por qué.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Sasori no Dannaaa!<em>

_El aludido se giró, mirando hacia el otro extremo del amplio pasillo de la mansió. Allí corría Deidara, acercándose a él a gran velocidad, para acto seguido frenar a solo dos centímetros de distancia de su maestro._

_Sasori suspiró, gruñendo algo sobre los mocosos demorones._

_-Mi padre dice que hoy debemos ir en la noche a la fiesta que se está celebrando en casa de los Hyuuga –dijo el mocoso de diez años, saltando de una pierna a la otra, cosa que siempre desesperaba al mayor._

_-Sí, sí, como sea –bufó este tratando de calmar al niño hiperactivo-. Pero ya deja de saltar, eres desesperante, mocoso._

_Deidara soltó una bulliciosa carcajada, la cual resonó en el pulcro pasillo. Se giró para mirara a hacia todos los lados posibles, como si quiese asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, y luego se dirigió otra vez hacia su maestro, el cual alzó una ceja._

_-Ne, Sasori no Danna, ¿me puede hablar un poco más sobre los hijos de los Hyuuga?_

_Debió de suponer que el niño le preguntaría sobre aquello. Por lo general no entraba en contacto con otros niños de su edad, regla que realmente solo se rompía cuando algún hijo de algún socio venía de visita con su padre y su propio escuadrón de guardaespaldas. Era normal que Deidara mostrase tanto interés por los otros niños, por lo que Sasori se veía más respondiendo preguntas sobre los hijos de otras familias, en vez de estar enseñándole lo que se suponía que debía de instruirle al pequeño. No era que Deidara se quejase realmente, él muy rápido había descubierto como sacarle información a su maestro y de un momento al otro todo se había vuelto solo un juego más, mas solo para él y no para Sasori._

_-Sabes que no te puedo dar esa información, tu padre quiere que lo deduzcas por ti mismo –fue la excusa del maestro, el cual ya había reanudado su camino._

_Deidara, teniendo que correr para poder ponerse a su altura, insistió en que se lo dijese, que su padre de todas maneras no se enteraría._

_-Eso es lo que tú crees- repondió Sasori comenzando a ponerse de mal humor-. Y ya deja de insistir, sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones en ese plan._

_-A ti no te gusta ningún plan en el que me ponga yo –refunfuñó Deidara ofendido y cruzándose de brazos, para acto seguido sacarle la lengua y salir corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista del adulto._

_Aquel no era un buen día._

_Sasori no era realmente era muy fanático de los niños, de hecho, los odiaba. Dios sabía cómo había terminado siendo instructor de los mocosos de los Iwa. Si bien la mayoría de los niños que había educado no eran como lo acostumbrado -alegres e inocentes- sino serios y cargados de una maldad poco común en personitas de esa edad, siempre había algunos que resaltaban por ser especialmente hiperactivos y soñadores. Como Deidara._

_Sasori no podía evitar compararlo constantemente con su padre. Kakuzu había sido uno de esos niños aburridos y serios, que hacían todo a la "perfección", con lo que se refería uno al hecho de que a los cinco años ya sabía usar un arma de fuego y a los seis ya podía construir bombas caseras. Sasori no dudaba desde el primer momento de que Kakuzu sería un jefe más, uno poderosos pero también de los aburridos que no hacían nada si no tenían la plena certeza de que todo saldría a la perfección, o de que por lo menos las pérdidas serían mínimas. Y Deidara por su lado era nuevamente todo lo contrario._

_A veces Sasori tenía ganas de preguntar por su madre, ya que ese era el único tema en el que no podía responderle a Deidara._

¿Cómo era mi madre?

_No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Solo sabía que la joven mujer, de la cual Deidara debió de seguramente haber heredado casi absolutamente todo, sea genético o material, había muerto hace mucho, mucho antes de que Deidara tuviese siquiera consciencia de su propia existencia. Aquella mujer era un mito que rondaba por la gran mansión, Los empleados sabían bastante y nada sobre ella, nadie podía decir con absoluta seguridad qué clase de mujer había sido ella y las especulaciones se veían todas basadas en lo que la gente podía ver en Deidara. Pero nadie sabía de dónde había venido ella, de qué orígenes había salido. A veces era como si el niño hubiese salido de la tierra, dado que su madre no tenía ni nombre. "Aunque debió de ser muy bella" pensó una vez Sasori y no estaba nada lejos de la realidad._

_Aquel día oscureció pronto, demasiado, si se le preguntaba a Sasori. Se vio rápidamente otra vez atrapado en su deber de tutor y ya había llegado la hora de encontrar al mocoso y encargarse de que estuviese presentable. Cosa que le costó mucho trabajo, pero al final lo tuvo listo, no sin tener que primero lidiar con una pataleta. Y es qué clase de niño quiere usar traje formal..._

_-Espero que te comportes –le dijo su padre luego de echarle un vistzo y comprobar que, en efecto, estaba lo suficientemente presentable._

_Deidara solo había asentido vagamente, importándole poco si se veía o se comportaba acorde a las espectativas de su amargado padre. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, concoería a niños de su edad... si tenía suerte._

_Como era de esperarse, la fiesta empezó tarde y estaba repleta de adultos. Deidara los observaba a todos con aparente aburrimiento pero con un destello de admiración en los ojos. No era que el pequeño rubio realmente admirase el estilo de vida de aquellos mafiosos, sino que su simple presencia ya era toda una sensación. Eran hombres de porte orgulloso, otros de rostros siniestros y temibles y otros gráciles, carismáticos y de apariencia inocente y bondadosa. Deidara sabía que, a pesar de las diferencias, todos esos hombres tenían algo en común, y eso era el amor al dinero, a la buena vida y al poder._

_Deidara a veces se preguntaba si terminaría así algún día, pero como tampoco era un tema que le interesase mucho, no profundizaba demasiado en él._

_La velada iba transcurriendo "en paz", sin grandes sucesos, simplemente -y "aparentemente"- puros adultos conversando entre sí de negocios y cosas triviales y superciciales de por más. Deidara tuvo que llevarse con la descepción de que no había nadie de su edad. La única que encontró fue Temari, una chica que vivía bajo la tutela de los Hyuuga y parecía tener potencial de asesina. Sin embargo Deidara no simpatizó con ella desde el principio, mucho menos con el hermano menor de este, quien tenía ocho años de edad. Oh y claro, luego estaba el señorito Hyuuga que era en verdad el menor de los presentes luego de su hermana Hinata. Estando al lado de todos esos niños (que Dios sabía por qué los tenían ahí a esas horas de la noche) Deidara se sentía por un momento incluso una persona mayor, cosa que irónicamente era en ese pequeño contexto._

_Sin embargo se llegó a aburrir terriblemente, porque ninguno de esos niños le simpatizaba demasiado, ni él a ellos. Para su desgracia, Sasori aprovechó el primer instante en que vio a Deidara saludar a Kankuro y se esfumó, dejándolo con la manada de reserva de los Hyuuga. Maldijo terriblemente a su maestro por ello._

_-Akasuna._

_Habían ya transcurrido a eso de tres horas desde que habían llegado, tres largas horas en las que Kakuzu se había olvidado (como también durante el resto del día) que tenía un hijo. Sasori a veces sentía que, más que un tutor, llenaba el rol de niñera, cosa que le desagradaba por completo._

_-Dígame –respondió el maestro al oírse llamado._

_-Creo que ya podemos retirarnos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí –informó Kakuzu, pidiéndole luego que fuese por Deidara._

"_Querrás decir que tú ya no tienes nada más qué hacer aquí, porque el resto de nosotros no teníamos ni por qué venir..." pensó de mal humor el pelirrojo, quien se ocultaba tras la imagen de un señor de mediana edad, con aspecto de mayordomo (otra cosa que no le agradaba mucho, aunque terminaba por preferir esa apariencia que mostrarse tal y como era en público). Se giró para ir a buscar a la mancha de niños -que grande no era, pero de todas maneras resaltaba a pesar de ser todos bajitos-, mas cuando encontró a esta, no encontró a Deidara._

_-Niños, ¿y Deidara?_

_Kankuro se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo inentendible. Neiji ni siquiera respondió y Hinata miró al suelo apenada. Temari suspiró, diciendo que Deidara hace mucho que ya no estaba con ellos._

_-¿Perdón? –masculló Sasori delatando su verdadera voz._

_Temari frunció el ceño y repitió lo que había dicho antes, usando exactamente las mismas palabras._

_Sasori se volvió a alejar del pequeño grupito, con más ánimos de matar a su alumno que traerlo a salvo de vuelta a la mansión._

_-Mocosos estúpido –farfulló por lo bajo, sabiendo que tendría que encontrarlo él y nadie más que él-. Lo que haces para fregarme la vida._

_-Kakuzu-san –murmuró Pain acercándose a su jefe-. Su hijo no está._

_Lo dijo así, sin más. Así de simple. Kakuzu alzó una ceja, exigiendo una explicación. El de cabello zanahoria respondióq ue Sasori ya lo estaba buscando y que lo más probable era que el chico se hubiese largado a explorar la mansión._

_-Maldito enano –bufó irritado el pelirrojo mientras buscaba en una de las habitaciones-. ¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo más inteligente que desaparecer?_

_Era obvio que nada malo le había sucedido. La mansión era más que segura, había hombres armados por todas partes y casi parecía una patética mentira el que ninguno hubiese visto al rubio prófugo. Sasori soltó otro bufido, maldiciendo a los inútiles guardaespaldas que solo estaban ahí para perder el tiempo. ¿Por qué diablos ninguno le ayudaba a buscar al mocoso? Realmente Kakuzu amaba molestarle la vida, pensó._

_Abriócasi desesperado aquella puerta del fondo del pasillo, encontrándose con una habitación a oscuras. Buscó en vano el interruptor y ya estuvo a punto de abandonar aquel lugar, cuando un ruido en una de las esquinas captó su atención. Se volvió, buscando el origen de aquel ruido, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Dio un paso, uno más y finalmente se encontró parado delante de la mesilla de la esquina. Maldijo por lo bajo, inclinándose luego y adivinen qué encontró._

_-Miren que tenemos aquí –gruñó molesto, habiendo encontrado por fin a Deidara._

_Este le sonrió nervioso._

_-¿Ya nos vamos?_

_-¿Que mier-, demonios haces aquí o es que no se puede saber? –dijo Sasori sarcásticamente, ignorando la pregunta del menor._

_-M-me aburrí de estar en la sala principal –murmuró Deidara-. Y tenía sueño..._

_-Y por eso, en vez de buscar una cama cómoda, te escondes en el rincón –rió aún más sarcástico el adulto, quien en verdad había perdido toda pizca de paciencia que pudo haber tenido._

_Estuvo a punto de jalar al niño consigo, cuando este bostezó, verdaderamente cansado, y se talló los ojos. Sasori, conmovido por un segundo por el pequeño gesto infantil, suspiró derrotado._

_-Vamos, levántate –dijo con un hilo de voz._

_Deidara alzó la mirada con desgano, sintiendo de pronto las manso de Sasori sujetarlo y levantarlo, cargándolo. El niño, demasiado cansado como para quejarse por el trato que recibía en ese momento, se dejó llevar fuera de aquella habiatación. Ignorando que lo estaban cargando como a un "niño pequeño" como decía él, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, enroscando las piernas en su cintura. Sasori prefirió ignorar aquel gesto tan paternal que estaba teniendo con el niño y se apresuró a salir de aquella endemoniada mansión._

_-Danna –murmuró Deidara, recibiendo como respuesta solo un gruñido-. Es horrible estar solo..._

_Sasori se asbtuvo de detenerse en su camino a la salida, sin embargo se preguntó seriamente que le sucedía a ese niño ahora. ¿Se sentía del todo bien? Aunque por otro lado... No se explicaba por qué Deidara diría eso tan repentinamente. Claro, siempre estaba solo o rodeado por adultos, pero..._

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al chocar por poco con una de las empleadas de la casa. Se disculpó gruñiendo algo inentendible y salió apresurado, encontrando en la salida la limusina. Kakuzu solo alzó una ceja, mas no dijo nada, ordenándole a Sasori que se apresurara a subir al niño para poder irse. Deidara ya estaba profundamente dormido._

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.<p>

Deidara alzó sorprendido la mirada, dirigiéndola, sin comprender, ahcia su maestro. Este solo soltó un bufido exasperado. ¿Qué tan lento podía ser ese mocoso? Realmente no entendía como demonios se había dejado seducir por él. Y lo peor era que él mismo ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que causaba en él, aunque por otro lado lo prefería mil veces así.

-¿Qué dice? –balbuceó inseguro el rubio y Sasori, quitándose recién el sombrero desgastado, y para gran sorprensa de Deidara, la peluca y la barba falsa, pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello rojo vivo.

-Que lo olvides, mocoso, ya mejos no me expliques nada... –renegó el pelirrojo, pensando como era que luego de tantos años Deidara siguiese igual de lento como siempre-. Dios, ¿qué haré contigo? Es cierto que ya no eres responsabilidad mía, pero de todas maneras fuiste uno de mis pupilos y...

-Ah, ya vamos, Danna –rió Deidara, quien a pesar de los años jamás había dejado de llamarlo de esa manera-. ¿Me va a en serio venir a decir que le tiene un cariño especial a todos tus alumnos? No me hagas reír.

Sasori lo miró de frente, aguantándose las ganar de sonreírle. Falló. Deidara, ladeando el rostro, seguía sin entender muy bien qué sucedía, mas no dudaba de que Sasori no lo delataría. Deidara siempre había confiado ciegamente en Sasori, siendo aún un niño, porque cuando estaba con Sasori, Deidara siempre seguiría siendo un niño. Un niño que por fin había encontrado a su padre.

-Ok, no, no siento un cariño especial por ninguno de mis pupilos –confesó Sasori-. Pero eso no significa que deje de sentirme responsable por las estupidces que hagan.

-¿Esta pidiendo a fin de cuenta explicaciones?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo dime lo que sientes.

Deidara quedó mudo. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Lo que sentía? ¿Qué sentía; a qué se refería Sasori?

¿Acaso sabía de... de Itachi? ¿Cuánto?

-Deidara –lo llamó su maestro luego de esperar por lo menos cinco minutos en silencio.

-¿Eh?

Deidara parpadeó confundido. Se había quedado en blanco, cosa que odiaba y que le sucedía cada vez que alguien parecía saber demasiado. Diablos...

-Danna... –murmuró un poco desorientado e inseguro.

-Dime, Deidara.

-¿Qué... qué es lo que realmente quieres oír, Sasori?

Sasori se soprendió. Primero por el brusco cambio en la manera de referirse a él, y segundo porque ni él realmente sabía qué era lo que esperaba escuchar. ¿Qué estaba buscando al corretear a Deidara? ¿Ser correspondido? Bah, ya claro, eso no se lo creía ni él mismo. ¿Entonces?

-No lo sé –admitió el mayor.

Deidara desvió la mirada y se moridó el albio inferior. ¿Lo decía o callaba? ¿Era Sasori realmente tan confiable como lo había estado creyendo durante toda su vida? Odiaba cuestionarse...

-Estoy enamorado –dijo por fin y Sasori pudo sentir como por fin oía lo que había estado temiendo descubrir por ya casi diez años.

Tuvo que inconscientemente recordar el día que realizó que había comenzado a ver a su alumno como jamás había visto a los otros. Diferente, Deidara siempre había sido así. Rompiendo reglas que él mismo se había impuesto, reglas de las que acababa de enterarse cuando ya las había quebrantado. Jamás enamorarse, que ingenuo... todos lo hacían, incluso Deidara lo haría.

Tarde o temprano.

-ah –fue lo único que logró articular.

No iba preguntar de quién. No iba a preguntar cuánto tiempo. No iba apreguntar más, solo desaparecer de ahí.

Porque Sasori se enfrentaba a lo que mas temía en ese mismo momento, y era el perder vigencia en la vida del rubio.

-¿Danna? –oyó como lo llamaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, volviendo a ponerse la peluca y guardando el barba en su bolsillo.

-Era eso...

Deidara lo miró temeroso. Realmente temía en aquel momento, temía el haber cometido un error.

-Danna yo... Es que...

-No necesitas excusarte, Deidara, todos nos enamoramos en algún momento –ni siquiera Sasori se explicaba cómo había logrado mantener la voz firme y no quebrarse. Oh vamos, tampoco era una niña pequeña, ya era un hombre que tenía media vida a cuestas-. No tienes que decir más.

Deidara calló.

-Debería irme ya, Kakuzu estará de seguro esperándome.

Deidara sabía que era mentira.

-Bueno, me voy entonces... Adiós, Deidara.

Deidara seguía sin entender qué había sucedido.

¿Por qué de pronto sentía que algo no encajaba?


End file.
